Tư cách yêu thương
by Grey Adler
Summary: Yêu thương cũng cần có tư cách
1. Chapter 0: Mở đầu

**Tư cách yêu thương.**

Tác giả: **_Grey_** **.**

Tình trạng: **đang sáng tác.**

Disclaimer: **Nguyên tác và nhân vật thuộc về Aoyama Gosho, nhưng trong fic này, cuộc đời và số phận của họ nằm trong tay tôi.**

Pairing: **ShinShi**

Warning: **Fic này thuộc sở hữu của tác giả là tôi. Nếu muốn re-post fic, vui lòng hỏi ý kiến của tôi và chỉ re-post fic khi đã được chấp thuận.**

 **Chap 0**

Gió ngược chiều lùa vào mái tóc, bất chợt thốc mạnh làm những sợi tóc nâu đỏ tung lên, vấn vít cùng cơn gió lạ. Shiho đưa tay vuốt lại cho tóc vào nếp, cô hơi cau mày đội lên đầu chiếc mũ lưỡi trai đen. Cơn gió ngớ ngẩn!

Kéo chiếc vali đựng đầy quần áo, Shiho bước đi trên đường vắng. Tổ chức đã trở thành quá khứ, cuộc sống vẫn tiếp tục, và giờ đây cô phải hợp lí hóa sự xuất hiện của mình. Được thôi, một người họ hàng mới du học từ nước ngoài trở về, gia đình chỉ còn một người bác lập dị sống ở Tokyo, nhà bên cạnh là một gã thám tử gàn dở mà theo như lí lịch mới cô tự chuẩn bị cho mình, là chưa gặp bao giờ cả. Chẳng bao lâu sau, ngôi nhà quen thuộc của tiến sĩ Agasa đã ở ngay trước mắt, được rồi, Haibara Ai đã biến mất, thay vào đó, bây giờ sẽ là Miyano Shiho.

 **Grey**


	2. Chapter 1: Khởi đầu

**Chap 1: Khởi đầu.**

Đứng trước cánh cổng quen thuộc, Shiho muốn tìm chút cảm giác lạ lẫm. Không được rồi, cô đã quá quen thuộc với ngôi nhà này, ba năm qua sống tại đây, mọi cảm xúc có vui, có buồn, có lo lắng, có sợ hãi, đôi khi, còn là cả đau khổ, tất cả đều trải qua xoay quanh nơi này. Xem ra, để diễn như cô đang ở một nơi hoàn toàn xa lạ có vẻ sẽ khó khăn.

Cô và Kudo Shinichi chỉ vừa mới trải qua trận chiến kinh hoàng đó một tháng trước, và cả hai cùng uống thuốc giải APTX4869, lấy lại cơ thể của chính mình cách đây ba tuần. Sau một thời gian theo dõi tình trạng sức khỏe, khi đã được xác nhận là không để lại di chứng gì, cũng hoàn toàn không có biến chứng nào khác về sau, họ chính thức được tự do.

Shinichi, sau ba năm, trở về là chính mình, cậu trở về với cuộc sống êm đềm vốn có. Trong cuộc sống ấy, cậu có bạn bè, có gia đình, có cô ấy. Còn cô, trở về, cô có gì?

Cánh cổng nhà bên cạnh chợt được mở ra, chầm chậm, nhẹ nhàng, như người con gái ấy. Đầu thu, Ran dịu dàng trong bộ váy liền màu chocolate ngọt ngào, hơi dừng bước chân, cô khép lại cánh cổng sắt, rồi quay sang nhìn Shiho bằng vẻ tò mò.

Trở về, người đầu tiên gặp lại là cô ấy. Shiho mỉm cười, gật đầu chào lịch sự, rồi kéo vali lại trước cổng nhà bác Agasa. Bàn tay vừa đưa lên, còn chưa kịp bấm chuông đã nghe tiếng Ran nói:

\- À… Bác tiến sĩ vừa ra ngoài một chút, có lẽ cũng sắp về rồi. Hay là cậu vào trong nhà Shinichi đợi một lát đi…

Nói như thế là sao, giống như họ đã thân nhau từ lâu rồi vậy.

\- …Miyano-san.

Vẻ thờ ơ trên mặt lập tức biến mất, Shiho quay lại nhìn thẳng vào Ran, mới vừa nãy, cô ấy gọi cô là gì cơ?

\- Rất vui được gặp cậu, tớ là Mori Ran – đưa bàn tay ra phía trước, Ran vui vẻ giới thiệu – dù cũng chẳng phải xa lạ gì, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên tớ được gặp Miyano Shiho, nhỉ?

Nhìn chằm chằm vào Ran không chớp mắt, Shiho hoang mang tự hỏi, thực sự là chuyện gì đang xảy ra thế này?

\- Ran, cậu quên danh sách đồ cần mua…

Tên thám tử ngớ ngẩn nào đó một tay đẩy cổng, một tay cầm tờ giấy đã lên hàng loạt danh sách dài dằng dặc nói. Hắn khựng lại một chút nhìn Shiho, nhìn sang vali của cô, chớp mắt, lại quay lên nhìn cô và lặp lại loạt động tác ấy.

\- Cậu đang làm cái gì vậy? Còn muốn bấm chuông, cậu ở đây suốt còn gì.

Shiho tròn mắt nhìn hắn, cậu ta có ý thức được bản thân đang nói cái gì không thế?

\- Vào nhà đi Shiho… à – Ran ngập ngừng nhìn cô gái lạnh lùng đối diện – tớ có thể gọi cậu như thế không?

Vừa lúc đó, chiếc xe Beatle màu vàng quen thuộc tiến đến, dừng lại ngay trước cánh cổng đóng im lìm. Tiến sĩ Agasa xuống xe, tay xách theo bao nhiêu túi lớn túi nhỏ đồ mới mua. Nhìn thấy ba người, ông vội vàng lật đật đi đến, khuôn mặt đỏ bừng, có lẽ do phải xách đống đồ kia. Hướng một bên tay về phía Shiho, tiến sĩ vội nói:

\- À, Ran hả, ừm, Shinichi, đây là cháu gái của bác mới du học bên Mĩ về. Con bé tên Shiho, Miyano Shiho. Shiho, đây là Kudo Shinichi, thám tử. Thằng bé chuẩn bị mở một văn phòng thám tử đặt ngay tại nhà, chính là nhà sát vách chúng ta đây. Cháu có gì cần điều tra có thể nhờ nó giúp đỡ. Mấy đứa cũng tầm tuổi nhau, cùng làm quen đi, ha ha…

Bây giờ lại đến lượt Shinichi và Ran cùng nhìn ông tiến sĩ bằng ánh mắt kì cục. Shiho đứng khoanh tay bên cạnh, chợt nghĩ đến một khả năng.

\- Này, đừng nói với cháu là bác chưa bảo gì cậu ta về vụ này nhé.

\- Ha ha ha ha ha…

Shinichi ôm bụng cười đến muốn chảy nước mắt, lăn lộn trên ghế bành mãi vẫn chưa ngồi dậy nghiêm chỉnh được. Ngồi phía đối diện, khuôn mặt Shiho tối sầm lại.

\- Cậu nghĩ cái gì thế Shiho? Mới du học về? Không quen biết tớ? Cậu rảnh quá hả? Ha ha ha…

\- Cậu cười đủ chưa?

\- Ừm…hừm… Tớ không cười nữa là được chứ gì.

Nhìn sắc mặt đã sánh ngang được với nước da tên Hattori của Shiho, Shinichi cố gắng nín nhịn ngậm miệng lại.

\- Còn bác nữa, tại sao lại có thể quên một việc quan trọng như thế chứ? Cháu đã dặn bác nói trước với cậu ta về kế hoạch của cháu cơ mà.

Quay sang tiến sĩ Agasa vẫn ngồi im bên cạnh, Shiho chất vấn. Ông bác này, lại để cô xuất hiện trong tình trạng xấu hổ như thế, trước mặt cô ấy…

\- Thôi nào Shiho – Ran đặt xuống một ly nước ép trái cây, nhìn cô cười thân thiết – cậu không cần phải nghĩ nhiều như thế đâu. Khi trở về, Shinichi đã nói hết mọi chuyện cho tớ rồi. Cậu ấy có kể về cậu, tớ hiểu là cậu lo lắng tớ khó chấp nhận sự thật nên mới như thế, nhưng tớ hiểu mà, Ai-chan.

Nháy mắt tinh nghịch, Ran ngồi xuống bên cạnh Shinichi. Shiho hơi ngoảnh mặt đi, một hồi im lặng kéo dài. Cô không quen đối diện với cô ấy trong hình dáng này, trong tình huống này. Không quen chút nào. Nhất là khi cô ấy đã biết mọi thứ về cô, kể cả quá khứ.

\- Phải rồi, cậu đã nói với Shiho chưa?

Ran vỗ hai tay vào nhau, quay sang Shinichi hỏi.

\- Hả?

\- Cậu đúng thật là… Mải cười mà quên luôn chuyện đó – nói rồi quay sang Shiho, Ran tiếp – tối nay bọn tớ dự định sẽ tổ chức một bữa tiệc nhỏ để mừng Shinichi trở về. Sẽ vui lắm, Shiho cũng nên kết bạn nhiều hơn mà. Vừa nãy là tớ chuẩn bị đi chợ thì gặp cậu. A… – chợt thốt lên, Ran đứng phắt dậy – nói mới nhớ tớ quên đi chợ rồi. Shiho, cậu cứ nghỉ ngơi đi, đừng quên bữa tiệc tối nhé.

Nói rồi Ran xách túi lên nhanh chóng biến mất sau cánh cửa, vội đi để kịp mua được hết những thứ đã liệt kê trong tờ danh sách dài ngoằng.

Đứng dậy, Shiho xách đồ đi lên phòng trên tầng hai. Tay cô vừa chạm vào chiếc vali thì Shinichi đã giành cầm trước. Cô chẳng nói gì, cứ mặc kệ cậu ta giúp cô mang đồ lên theo sau. Đặt vali xuống trước cửa phòng, Shinichi nhìn cô một lúc rồi nói:

\- Shiho, tớ không muốn giấu Ran bất cứ điều gì.

Ừ, cậu không muốn giấu cô ấy bất cứ điều gì, đáng lẽ tôi nên hiểu điều ấy chứ nhỉ. Giữa cậu và cô ấy vốn dĩ không hề tồn tại bí mật, chuyện tổ chức có lẽ cũng chỉ là một đoạn thời gian nằm ngoài quỹ đạo mà thôi. Sau khi tất cả đã ổn định trở lại, bí mật sẽ không còn là bí mật nữa. Chỉ là, tôi đã từng nghĩ chuyện đó sẽ là bí mật nho nhỏ của chúng ta. Chỉ là, tôi đã từng hi vọng khoảng thời gian ba năm ấy có thể dành riêng cho tôi và cậu. Ít nhất, để tôi được sở hữu một khoảng hồi ức ba năm cùng cậu sát cánh bên nhau, ba năm nằm ngoài quỹ đạo tươi đẹp mà cậu có.

Nhưng, cậu lại không muốn giấu cô ấy bất cứ điều gì.

Căn phòng rộng rực rỡ ánh đèn, nhạc mở du dương êm dịu rất thoải mái, kết hợp cùng hương thơm của những món ăn đầy hấp dẫn trên bàn, tất cả tạo nên không khí của một bữa tiệc hoàn hảo. Những vị khách đều rất hài lòng tận hưởng bầu không khí này.

\- Nhưng mà, cậu có thể giải thích tại sao cậu lại có mặt ở nhà tôi không?

Shinichi một tay cầm đĩa thịt nướng, một tay cầm ly rượu champanh hỏi cái gã mặc đồ tây lịch lãm thản nhiên dùng đồ ăn trên đĩa của mình.

\- Trên đường không hiểu xúi quẩy thế nào mà tôi đụng phải cái tên đầu nóng da đen đằng kia, chỗ takoyaki của cậu ta làm bẩn đồ của tôi, sau đó cãi nhau đến tận nhà cậu lúc nào không biết nữa.

Hakuba nhún vai, rồi lại đem đĩa đi lấy thêm đồ ăn. Shinichi trố mắt nhìn theo hắn, lại quay sang một gã khác đang nhồi nhét gà rán một cách hăng say.

\- Và cậu, Hattori Heiji, cậu làm cái quái gì ở nhà tôi vậy hả?

Chớp chớp mắt vài cái, nuốt chỗ gà rán nhồm nhoàm trong miệng, Heiji mới cười nói:

\- Nào Kudo, chúng ta là hiến hữu mà, mừng cậu trở về sao mà thiếu phần tớ được chứ? Ran gọi điện tíu tít với Kazuha một hồi, và bây giờ bọn tớ đã ở đây. Ha ha…

\- Cậu thì thôi đi, nhưng mà mình cậu chưa đủ loạn à, còn kéo được cả tên Hakuba đó đến. Tính phá nhà tôi sao?

Đẩy khay bánh ngọt ra khỏi tầm với của tên bạn, Shinichi hằm hằm.

\- Gã đó là do tớ đen đủi đụng phải ngoài đường, sao trách tớ được. Hắn cứ lằng nhằng mãi vụ vết sốt dính trên áo, rồi đến luôn đây mà chẳng hay. Mặc xác hắn – vừa tăm tia đĩa tôm đằng sau Shinichi, Heiji vừa nói – chúng ta cứ tận hưởng bữa tiệc tuyệt vời này đi, quan tâm nhiều làm gì.

Shinichi vẫn còn hậm hực vụ có thêm khách không mời, đáng lẽ buổi tiệc tối hôm nay chỉ để họp mặt những người thân quen và gia đình mà thôi. Phía sau bàn nước chanh, Hakuba đang cẩn thận chọn cốc có miếng chanh gài bên miệng hoàn hảo nhất. Quá chăm chú, cậu không cẩn thận đụng phải một cô gái đang đà chạy đến.

Ran đang chạy lại phía Shinichi, cô không kịp tránh va vào một chàng trai bên bàn nước giải khát, ngã chúi xuống. Hakuba nhanh tay đỡ lấy Ran, giữ cho cô khỏi ngã.

\- Không sao chứ?

\- Xin lỗi, do em vô ý quá. Làm phiền anh rồi.

Ran đỏ mặt cúi người xin lỗi, dáng vẻ bối rối của cô làm Hakuba bật cười. Rõ ràng người phải xin lỗi là cậu mới đúng.

\- Cậu là bạn gái của Kudo Shinichi?

\- Dạ? Sonoko lại nói linh tinh gì với anh sao? – đỏ bừng mặt khi nghe thấy hai chữ "bạn gái", Ran vội ngẩng lên giải thích – Không phải đâu, bọn em chỉ là bạn… A…

Nhận ra sự khác biệt ở cách xưng hô, Ran thốt lên một tiếng. Mỉm cười, Hakuba nói:

\- Thứ nhất, cô gái tóc nâu nhí nhảnh đó cả buổi chỉ bám lấy anh chàng đeo kính da ngăm đằng kia, chẳng nói câu gì với tôi cả. Thứ hai, đây rõ ràng là tiệc tại gia của Kudo Shinichi mà người chạy đông chạy tây lo cho bữa tiệc lại là cậu. Cậu rõ ràng không có quan hệ huyết thống với nhà gã đó, vì cậu gọi bố mẹ hắn là cô chú, và vừa rồi tôi tình cờ nghe được bố mẹ hai cậu từng là bạn học. Vậy nên tôi tạm kết luận cậu là bạn gái cậu ta.

Nhìn vào biểu cảm ngạc nhiên hiển hiện trên gương mặt Ran, Hakuba cười lịch lãm:

\- Cuối cùng, tôi cũng chỉ bằng tuổi cậu thôi. Nhưng nếu như cậu đã muốn, vậy thì rất vui được làm quen với em, tôi là Hakuba Saguru, thám tử.

\- Ơ… Thám tử?

\- Phải, giống như Kudo Shinichi, tôi cũng từng là một thám tử học sinh. Có điều, em không phải là bạn gái cậu ta, nghĩa là tôi vẫn còn cơ hội nhỉ.

Đón lấy bàn tay Ran, Hakuba cúi mình hôn nhẹ lên bàn tay xinh đẹp, như một nhà quý tộc Anh quý phái. Gương mặt Ran đỏ bừng, cô vốn đã ngượng ngùng bối rối nay còn bị lời nói và hành động của chàng trai trước mặt làm cho càng rối thêm. Anh ta và Shinichi rốt cuộc có quan hệ gì vậy?

Cầm đĩa salad đứng tựa vào khung cửa sổ, Shiho lặng lẽ quan sát sự náo nhiệt của căn phòng. Thế giới tràn ngập ánh sáng, âm nhạc và tiếng cười này, cô không quen. Thế nào nhỉ? Cảm giác lạc lõng, giống như người ở hai thế giới không thể hòa nhập được vậy. Cậu là người của thế giới này, khác với tôi, một đứa trẻ từ khi sinh ra đã được định sẵn sẽ ở trong bóng tối.

\- Shiho – tiến sĩ Agasa đã đứng bên cạnh cô từ bao giờ – cháu đã suy nghĩ sẽ vào trường đại học nào chưa?

\- Đại học? – Shiho ngạc nhiên quay sang hỏi lại – bác Agasa, bác quên là cháu đã tốt nghiệp đại học từ lâu rồi à? Bây giờ cháu cũng đã hai mốt tuổi rồi.

\- Hai mốt là độ tuổi năm ba đại học mà – ánh nhìn chất chứa đầy quan tâm, tiến sĩ ôn tồn nói – những năm tháng ấy cháu đâu được tận hưởng niềm vui giảng đường. Shiho, cháu muốn trở về được với cuộc sống bình thường, trước tiên cháu phải được trải nghiệm niềm vui từ những thứ bình thường nhất.

\- Đúng đấy.

Ông Kudo Yusaku cũng bước đến tiếp chuyện, cô gái này đã là cộng sự, là chiến hữu sinh tử của con trai ông. Thật lòng, ông cảm thấy may mắn vì Shinichi đã có được một người bạn như thế ở bên.

\- Shiho, chú đã sắp xếp một buổi sát hạch vượt cấp cho Shinichi và cháu, nếu cháu đồng ý, để vào thẳng chương trình đào tạo theo đúng độ tuổi. Cháu nên có những trải nghiệm cuộc sống như một sinh viên bình thường, cháu xứng đáng có điều đó.

Học đại học, cùng với cậu? Shiho cảm thấy bất ngờ với cái ý tưởng mới mẻ ấy. Đôi mắt bất giác kiếm tìm một dáng hình vừa quen thuộc vừa xa lạ, cô mỉm cười. Ừ, tại sao không?

Không giống như tên thám tử chẳng bao giờ biết thế nào là đủ, Shiho hiểu rõ giới hạn mình cần đặt ra cho cuộc sống bình thường. Kết quả sát hạch của cô vừa đủ đạt chuẩn để được vào học đại học. À, tất nhiên giới hạn cũng có tiêu chuẩn của nó, là vừa đủ để vào lớp ưu tú của ngành dược đại học Tokyo. Có điều, Shiho không rõ lắm về trình độ đào tạo đại học ở Nhật, vì thế mà những hiểu biết về dược học cô thể hiện trong quá trình sát hạch hơi vượt trội, thành ra cô vào học vượt luôn lên năm thứ tư. Cũng được, ít ra cũng còn hơn ai đó.

Về tên đó, cậu ta đã đến muộn rồi thì thôi, lại còn gây náo loạn một hồi với một tên tội phạm của vụ giết người trên đường từ cổng trường vào phòng sát hạch. Đồ nam châm hút xác. Kết quả, thể hiện chói lóa trong vai trò một thám tử xuất sắc với khả năng phân tích hiện trường siêu việt, khả năng điều tra với tốc độ chóng mặt xong, Kudo Shinichi trở thành cái tên nóng nhất lan truyền với tốc độ ánh sáng trong trường đại học Tokyo.

Và thế là, ngày đầu tiên đặt chân đến trường đại học, cậu ta lại tiếp tục vai trò minh tinh của mình, như suốt từ xưa vẫn vậy. Có điều, với Shiho, là minh tinh hay là sao chổi còn chưa biết được.

\- Miyano…phải không?

Vừa hết tiết học cuối cùng, một chàng trai tiến lại phía Shiho mỉm cười bắt chuyện. Shiho nhận ra người này, anh ta là bạn cùng lớp của cô, ngồi bàn cuối cùng dãy bên phải.

\- Chào em, anh là Akira Akira – đưa tay về phía trước, Akira nở một nụ cười rạng rỡ như nắng – Miyano Shiho, hai mốt tuổi, vì một vài lí do mà chưa vào học đại học. Em thật sự rất ấn tượng đấy, trong lớp học này, không có ai là không nỗ lực học ngày học đêm để giữ vững thành tích, để không bị đào thải ra khỏi lớp ưu tú. Vậy mà em qua một buổi sát hạch lại có thể vượt cấp vào thẳng đây.

\- Anh có vẻ hứng thú với thông tin về tôi nhỉ.

Chẳng mặn mà gì với cuộc nói chuyện, Shiho cất đồ vào cặp sách, trả lời lại một câu.

\- Muốn không rõ về em cũng không được, em bây giờ nổi tiếng là thiên tài của lớp dược ưu tú năm tư mà.

\- Vậy điều anh muốn nói là gì?

Thu dọn xong sách vở, Shiho đứng lên hỏi lại anh chàng sinh viên ưu tú với cái tên đặc biệt vẫn đứng chắn trước bàn của mình. Anh ta đứng như thế này, cô không đi ra được.

\- Tan học rồi, anh có thể mời em bữa trưa không, thiên tài?

\- Xin lỗi nhé, thiên tài có hẹn với tôi rồi.

Đứng ở cửa phòng học, Shinichi đút một tay vào túi quần vừa làm động tác gõ cửa vừa nói. Akira quay người lại nhìn, cậu thanh niên này là Kudo nổi tiếng khoa Vật lí năm hai đây sao? Hừm, cùng là sinh viên dựa vào một buổi sát hạch vào thẳng trường với Miyano. Hôm đó, cậu ta đến cùng một vụ ầm ĩ không nhỏ, nên dù là sinh viên khoa khác muốn không biết cậu ta cũng khó.

\- Shiho, đi thôi. Cậu muộn quá đấy.

Shiho nhướng mày nhìn cậu, rồi nghiêng người đi qua Akira vẫn đứng đó. Ra đến ngoài, Shinichi quay sang hớn hở:

\- Cậu nợ tớ lần này nhé.

\- Này, tên kia, có biết đang nói chuyện với ai không hả? Cậu lải nhải cái gì thế?

Liếc mắt nhìn qua bản mặt nở rộng nụ cười nham nhở, Shiho lạnh lùng nói. Xách chiếc cặp đưa qua vai, Shinichi tiếp:

\- Tớ thấy cậu rõ ràng chẳng hứng thú gì với gã đó. Nên tớ đã nhanh chóng quyết định vào giải cứu mĩ nhân.

\- Chứ sao cậu tự nhiên rảnh rỗi chạy sang bên khoa tôi mà giải cứu vậy?

\- Nhà chúng ta ở ngay cạnh nhau mà, cùng cậu đi về có gì không được? Ha ha, được rồi – vội vàng tránh qua một bên khi bắt gặp ánh mắt sát thủ của Shiho, Shinichi nói – Ran nói muốn cả nhóm cùng đi ăn trưa, nên tớ sang đây tìm cậu.

À, là do cô ấy bảo, nên cậu đi tìm tôi.

 **Grey**


	3. Chapter 2: Con đường đến trường

**Chap 2: Con đường đến trường.**

Bước ra đến cổng trường, Shiho đã thấy Ran và Sonoko đang cười nói rất vui vẻ đợi cô và Shinichi bên đường. Nhìn thấy Shiho, Ran ngừng lại cuộc trò chuyện, tiến lại gần đưa hai tay cầm lấy bàn tay cô, nhẹ nhàng kéo.

\- Cậu đây rồi, Shiho. Thế nào, buổi đầu tiên đi học thuận lợi chứ?

\- Ừ, thì trường lớp, cậu biết đấy.

\- Và đám con trai – Sonoko từ phía sau chen vào – Anh chàng Yamada lớp Y đa khoa năm năm nghe nói đang để ý đến Miyano-san.

\- Lại nữa sao?

Nghe giọng Shinichi lẩm bẩm bên cạnh, Ran quay sang với vẻ thắc mắc.

\- Lại nữa?

\- Kudo-kun nói cậu muốn chúng ta cùng đi ăn trưa, cũng muộn rồi, đi chứ?

\- Phải rồi, mải nói chuyện mà tớ quên mất. Gần đây có một tiệm ăn gia đình bài trí đẹp lắm, mang lại cảm giác rất đầm ấm, đồ ăn lại vừa dễ thương vừa ngon miệng. Shiho chắc cũng chưa có nhiều cơ hội được tận hưởng những thứ như thế. Mình đi nào.

Ran nắm tay Shiho, vừa vui vẻ nói vừa dẫn cả nhóm đi dọc trên vỉa hè. Từng tia nắng ban trưa lọt qua tán lá dày của hàng cây bên đường, in từng chùm hoa rực rỡ xuống mặt đất, chờ đợi những bước chân vui vẻ lướt qua.

Tiệm ăn đúng như lời Ran nói, tạo không khí rất ấm áp, mang đậm hương vị gia đình. Và, cô ấy cũng đúng cả chuyện cô chưa có cơ hội được trải nghiệm qua cảm giác đó bao giờ, kể từ khi gia đình mà cô đã từng có vỡ tan từng mảnh, chìm vào lớp bụi và bóng tối, kể từ khi trí nhớ của cô mới được hình thành.

Đã bao lâu rồi cô mới có một bữa trưa đầy ắp tiếng cười, rộn ràng với những câu chuyện vui vẻ xảy ra ở đâu đó, thảnh thơi với những người bạn cùng trường? Hình như là, chưa bao giờ. Shiho Miyano chưa bao giờ có những thứ đó. Những điều rất giản dị và bình thường ấy, những thứ bình thường của những con người bình thường, lại quá xa xỉ đối với cô. Lặng lẽ đưa mắt bao quát dáng vẻ của Ran và Sonoko phía đối diện, sự vui vẻ đầy sức sống tuổi trẻ ở họ làm sáng lên đôi chút cặp mắt thăm thẳm của Shiho. Bất chợt, cô mỉm cười. Ừ, cứ thế này, kể cũng tốt.

Ở chiếc bàn kê cạnh cửa sổ chéo phía bên kia căn phòng, Hakuba rút một tờ khăn giấy, nhanh chóng gấp thành một miếng khăn vuông vắn vừa tay. Nhìn sang bàn ăn bốn người chéo với mình, anh mỉm cười khi bắt gặp người con gái ấy. Ở bữa tiệc hôm đó, Ran Mori, gặp lại em rồi. Cô ấy có vẻ đang rất vui, nụ cười rạng rỡ đến nhường kia. Đối diện em là cậu ta, gã thám tử học sinh lừng lẫy ngày nào, giờ lại tiếp tục cái sự nghiệp lẫy lừng nổi trội ấy ở trường đại học. Còn cô gái kia, cô gái trầm tĩnh ngồi bên Shinichi Kudo với mái tóc màu nâu đỏ. Hakuba hơi nheo mắt nhớ lại, phải rồi, trong bữa tiệc tối đó, cô gái ấy cũng góp mặt. Chỉ có điều, cô ấy quá trầm, và rất biết cách làm bản thân bị quên lãng giữa một bầu không khí vui vẻ náo nhiệt. Một cô gái kì lạ.

\- Chào nhé! Mai gặp lại hai cậu!

Ran vẫy tay vui vẻ với Shinichi và Shiho khi đi đến đoạn đường rẽ.

\- Ran, cậu cứ để như thế mà được à?

Vừa đi khuất khỏi tầm mắt của hai người đứng nơi đường rẽ, Sonoko thu lại nụ cười, nghiêm túc quay sang Ran.

\- Cậu muốn nói gì vậy?

Quay sang nhìn Sonoko, Ran ngạc nhiên chưa hiểu cô bạn thân của mình đang muốn nhắc tới chuyện gì. Cô cứ để cái gì như thế nào cơ?

\- Ran, cậu đi với tớ và để Shinichi cùng Shiho về nhà như thế mà được sao?

\- Nhà tớ và Shinichi không cùng đường về, cậu biết mà. Đâu thể bắt cậu ấy cùng đi về nhà tớ, rồi lại vòng trở về nhà cậu ấy chứ đúng không? Còn Shiho thì ở nhà tiến sĩ ngay bên cạnh...

\- Ran! – Sonoko dừng hẳn lại, nắm hai vai Ran xoay lại đối mặt với mình – đấy chính là vấn đề đấy. Cậu quá vô tư hay là quá ngốc ngếch đây hả? Để bạn gái mình đi về cùng bạn thân, trong khi bản thân thì đưa một cô gái xinh đẹp khác về đến tận cổng. Dù là vì lí do gì cũng không được, chưa nói đến khoảng cách địa lí Shiho cũng gần hơn cậu rất nhiều. Cậu cứ để như vậy, thì sau này cả con đường đến trường, cả con đường về nhà của hai người họ là cùng nhau hàng ngày, HÀNG NGÀY đấy!

\- Sonoko, cậu nghĩ nhiều quá rồi đấy.

Ran nói, bật cười trước vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng của Sonoko.

\- Tớ chưa nói hết – Sonoko cau mày, cô bạn ngây thơ của cô nhiều lúc vô tư đến phát bực – Còn về phần Shinichi, cậu ta dù không tiện đường cùng cậu đi về, thì cũng không nên cùng một người con gái nguy hiểm như Shiho về nhà hàng ngày. Cậu ta có nghĩ cho cảm giác của cậu không?

\- Nguy hiểm?

\- Còn không phải sao. Những cô gái hâm mộ Shinichi từ nhỏ đến lớn không ít, người thích cậu ta cũng vô cùng, nhưng không một ai có thể... Ừm, nói sao được nhỉ, trong tất cả các cô gái xuất hiện trong cuộc đời hắn ta tính cho đến giờ, thì người thật sự có sức đe dọa chỉ có cô ấy thôi. Ran, với tình cảm của cậu thì Miyano Shiho chính là sự đe dọa lớn nhất. Cậu hãy suy nghĩ đi!

\- Chào nhé! Mai gặp lại hai cậu!

Ran vẫy tay vui vẻ với Shinichi và Shiho khi đi đến đoạn đường rẽ.

Gật đầu chào Ran, Shiho đứng lại nhìn cho đến khi cô ấy cùng Sonoko đi khuất tầm mắt. Ran, một người con gái thật vui vẻ. Shiho quay người, cô bước đi chầm chậm trên con đường quen thuộc. Ngay bên cạnh Shiho là gã thám tử dở hơi hàng xóm.

\- Này Kudo, cậu như vậy mà được à?

\- Hử?

Shinichi xách cặp đưa qua vai, một tay đút túi quần thả bộ bên cạnh. Cậu ta quay sang nhìn cô, trưng ra vẻ mặt chẳng hiểu gì.

\- Ran, cậu cứ để cô ấy đi về một mình như thế mà được à?

\- Ai nói cô ấy về một mình, cậu để Sonoko ở đâu vậy.

Nhìn vẻ mặt cô gái bên cạnh, Shinichi đưa hai tay ra sau đầu, thong thả trả lời.

\- Nhà Ran và nhà tớ không cùng đường về, điều này cậu rõ nhất mà.

Kudo, cậu là đồ ngốc. Bước đi nhanh hơn, Shiho cũng không để ý đến tên hàng xóm ngốc nghếch kia nữa.

\- Này, Shiho, đi chậm thôi...

Rảo bước nhanh hơn, Shinichi bắt kịp theo bước chân Shiho. Hôm nay cô ấy sao vậy nhỉ? Mà không, trước giờ vẫn luôn khó hiểu như thế. Nhưng mấy hôm nay, từ ngày quay trở lại với thân phận Miyano Shiho, thái độ của cô ấy đã thăng cấp lên đặc biệt khó hiểu.

\- Đừng có đi theo tôi nữa.

\- Ai đi theo cậu? Tớ đang đi trên đường của tớ chứ bộ.

\- Từ ngày mai cậu tìm đường khác về nhà cho tôi.

\- Tại sao tớ phải tìm đường khác về nhà? Tớ đã sống ở đây hai mươi năm rồi, hai mươi năm cơ đấy.

\- Thế cho nên cậu mới là người phải tìm đường khác, tôi là người mới, lại là con gái, đường ngắn nhất cậu phải nhường cho tôi.

\- Này Shiho, đây là kiểu lí lẽ gì vậy...

...

Mùa thu ở Nhật thật sự rất dễ chịu, không cáu bẳn như thời tiết ở Mỹ. Hôm nay là một ngày mùa thu quang đãng, nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, thảng lại có một dải mây mỏng lững lờ trôi qua. Tiếng chuông kết thúc giờ học vang lên, các sinh viên trong lớp lập tức buông bút, xếp sách vở vào cặp.

\- Chào em, thiên tài.

Shiho không dừng lại động tác, tiếp tục xếp đồ vào trong chiếc cặp màu đen của mình. Akira Akira, lại là anh chàng cùng lớp với cái tên đặc biệt đó.

\- Hôm trước không có cơ hội nói chuyện nhiều với em. Thế nào, hôm nay thiên tài không vướng lịch hẹn với cậu thám tử nào đó chứ? Anh có thể mời em bữa tối không?

Cầm cặp lên, Shiho lạnh nhạt nói:

\- Xin lỗi, tôi có hẹn với môn Kiểm nghiệm rồi.

\- Anh biết – khoác chiếc balo bằng vải dù màu xám lên vai, Akira bước theo Shiho ra ngoài cửa lớp – Anh học cùng em môn này mà, không nhớ sao Miyano-san? Vậy nên sau giờ học em có thời gian chứ, thiên tài?

Thở dài, Shiho bước nhanh ra ngoài sân trường, gần đây cô hay cảm thấy nhức đầu, nhất là khi vừa mới kết thúc mấy tiết học căng thẳng. Không sao, mình chỉ cần bổ sung nước cho cơ thể, cô thầm nghĩ. Vừa đi nhanh qua chiếc máy bán nước tự động phía bên kia sân trường, Shiho vừa nói:

\- Thứ nhất, anh đang lạm dụng từ thiên tài và tôi rất phiền vì điều đó. Thứ hai, sau giờ học tôi...

Chợt Shiho dừng lại, cũng không nói tiếp câu nói còn dang dở. Akira nhìn theo tầm mắt của Shiho, anh nhận ra người ấy. Đó chẳng phải là cậu thám tử Kudo nổi tiếng của khoa Vật lí năm hai sao. Bên cạnh cậu ta là một cô gái tóc dài dịu dàng. Dưới tán cây mỏng với những dải nắng chiều nhẹ nhàng xuyên qua, nhìn hai người họ giống như đang đứng trong ánh hào quang vậy. Cảnh cùng người dưới chiều nắng nhẹ, tất cả in vào đôi mắt biếc xanh, đẹp đến nhói lòng.

Hừm, là như vậy.

\- Sau giờ học tôi có thể dành thời gian một tách cà phê cho anh, không hơn, đừng làm phiền tôi đến với môn Kiểm nghiệm nữa.

Nói rồi Shiho quay ngược trở lại, rảo bước mặc kệ anh chàng Akira vẫn đi ngay bên cạnh cô.

\- Máy bán hàng tự động ở bên kia mà, em không ra nữa sao?

\- Tự nhiên tôi không khát nữa, có sao không?

Bước nhanh trên cầu thang bộ, Shiho đi lên tầng năm, nơi có phòng học môn Kiểm nghiệm. Cô có thể đi thang máy như lựa chọn của hầu hết sinh viên, nhưng đó không phải lựa chọn của cô cho ngày hôm nay. Lúc này Shiho muốn cơ thể mình bận rộn. Khi đủ mệt, cô không cần phải nghĩ về những thứ vụn vặt nữa. Cô không cần phải thấy nhói đau đâu đó bên trong khi mà cô đã biết chính xác nguyên nhân gây ra nó.

Tiếng chuông báo tin nhắn vang lên, Shiho rút điện thoại ra xem, là Kudo Shinichi.

"Tớ còn ba tiết nữa, cậu cũng còn một môn phải không? Đợi cậu ở cổng trường nhé. Kudo Shinichi."

Dường như cánh môi cô mím lại, rất nhẹ thôi, Shiho im lặng nhìn màn hình điện thoại một lúc rồi nhắn nhanh một dòng tin ngắn gọn.

"Sau giờ học tôi có hẹn. Miyano Shiho."

Tắt chuông, Shiho cất điện thoại vào cặp cũng vừa đúng lúc giáo sư lên giảng đường. Ngồi vào chỗ, cô mở sách, tập trung vào bài giảng của giáo sư và những hàng chữ dày đặc trong cuốn giáo trình. Phải rồi, cứ giữ như vậy đi.

Tiếng chuông kết thúc giờ học vang lên, bên ngoài nắng cũng đã nhạt nhiều. Ai cũng có vẻ vội vàng, họ nhanh chóng thu xếp để có thể trở về sớm nhất. Bạn bè, gia đình, những dự định sau giờ học, mỗi người với một lí do khác nhau đang chờ đợi, ngay cả giáo sư cũng vậy. Chậm rãi xếp sách bút vào cặp, Shiho chẳng có lí do gì để phải vội vã. Chẳng mấy chốc, phòng học chỉ còn lại hai người. Akira Akira khoác chiếc balo bằng vải dù màu xám lên vai trái, bước đến bên bàn cô.

\- Được rồi Miyano-san, địa điểm tùy em chọn.

\- Ngay ngoài cổng trường có một quán cà phê mèo nhỏ, tôi chưa vào đó bao giờ, chọn quán đó đi.

Ngồi bên tách cà phê đen nóng, Shiho mỉm cười ngắm con mèo mập ú màu trắng đang nằm cuộn tròn trên đùi mình. Đưa tay xoa nhẹ đầu con mèo lười biếng, Shiho không hề hay biết rằng phía đối diện, Akira Akira lặng lẽ thu trọn nụ cười dịu dàng hiếm hoi của cô vào trong đôi mắt, lưu giữ cẩn thận vào ngăn tủ kí ức thanh xuân quí giá của mình.

\- Miyano-san, cả một buổi chiều em không uống nước, lại leo thang bộ năm tầng lầu, lí do đột nhiên không khát nữa của em đứng ở dưới tán cây phía bên kia sân trường phải không?

\- Anh quan tâm nhiều chuyện quá rồi đấy.

Nhún vai, Akira cầm cốc cà phê sữa đá lên hút một ngụm lớn. Shiho dời mắt khỏi con mèo, nhìn lên anh chàng kì lạ. Cô nhướng mày, chẳng trách nhân viên phục vụ nhầm đồ uống của hai người. Đã gọi cà phê sữa đá lại còn yêu cầu thêm ống hút, đi kèm với một tách đen nóng thì không nhầm mới lạ.

Đặt hai đĩa bánh ngọt xuống bàn Shiho đang ngồi, anh chàng phục vụ tươi cười:

\- Bánh của quý khách đây. Chúc quý khách ngon miệng.

\- Tôi không gọi bánh ngọt.

\- Là anh gọi đấy.

Akira gật đầu với anh chàng phục vụ, rồi đẩy đĩa bánh lại gần phía Shiho hơn. Miếng bánh phủ kem chanh leo tươi mát.

\- Em thử đi, bánh ngọt thật sự rất hợp với cà phê. Đắng và ngọt, một sự kết hợp thú vị, em có nghĩ vậy không?

Cầm chiếc dĩa nhỏ xắn một miếng bánh sô-cô-la, Akira ăn ngon lành. Anh chàng này có gì đó rất đặc biệt, Shiho cảm thấy như vậy. Luôn tỏ ra vui vẻ, luôn tươi cười và đủ quan tâm đến người khác. Đôi lúc, lại rất tùy hứng. Nhưng vì sao nhỉ, khi nhìn vào con người này, cô vẫn cảm thấy có chút gì đó không đúng.

Nhìn Shiho, Akira bật cười. Rút một tờ khăn giấy, anh vươn người ra phía trước, nhẹ nhàng lau đi vết kem dính trên khóe môi cô. Hơi giật mình, Shiho nhận ra mình đã quá lơ đãng khi nghĩ về người con trai trước mặt. Nháy mắt, Akira cười cười:

\- Trên mặt anh cũng dính kem hả? Em đã nhìn thẳng vào anh nhiều hơn năm giây đồng hồ, với em mà nói thì đó là một ánh nhìn đáng ghi nhận đấy, Shiho-san.

Cúi xuống nhìn con mèo uể oải vươn dài người trên đùi mình, Shiho nâng nhẹ khóe môi, ừ, đúng là bánh ngọt rất hợp với cà phê.

Sau một tách cà phê và một miếng bánh ngọt, Akira Akira ngỏ lời muốn đưa Shiho về nhà, nhưng cô không đồng ý. Nhìn ráng chiều vàng rực, Shiho mỉm cười, hóa ra buổi chiều này cũng không quá tệ. Ít ra thì Akira cũng khá dễ thương.

\- Tiến sĩ, cháu nghĩ bác nên cất hộp bơ lạc đó lại vào tủ lạnh.

Tiến sĩ Agasa giật mình quay lại, vội vã đến mức chút nữa đánh rơi hộp bơ lạc trên tay xuống sàn bếp. Ông cười xuề xòa, với tay lấy nắp hộp đóng lại, rồi len lén nhìn cô cháu gái trong khi luyến tiếc cất chiếc hộp tỏa mùi thơm béo ngậy vào tủ lạnh.

\- Và cả chỗ bánh mì nướng kia nữa, chúng ta đã thống nhất từ tuần trước rồi, bác sẽ ăn salad vào bữa tối, không carbonhydrate...

\- Không phải ta – tiến sĩ vội đưa hai tay ra xua xua – là Shinichi, thằng bé sang đây đợi cháu rồi tiện làm chút bánh mì nướng, thật sự không phải ta mà, Shiho. Chỉ là...

\- Chỉ là hắn lỡ làm nhiều quá và bác thì không muốn lãng phí đồ ăn phải không? Hai người nghĩ móc ngoặc với nhau thì qua mặt cháu được hả.

\- Ha ha...

Cười trừ vài tiếng, tiến sĩ Agasa chợt nhớ ra điều gì, ông nhìn Shiho và hỏi:

\- Phải rồi Shiho, chiều nay lúc bác gặp Shinichi từ trường về, thằng bé nói cháu có hẹn nên không về cùng nó được. Bạn mới thế nào, Shiho?

\- Mấy lát bánh mì nướng đã có thể mua chuộc được bác, lời cho hắn quá rồi – vờ như không để ý đến ông bác đang giật mình tanh tách phía sau, Shiho mở tủ lạnh lấy bịch sữa không đường – Akira cũng khá dễ mến, ít ra thì anh ta tốt hơn ấn tượng ban đầu của cháu.

Hakuba thong thả bước trên con đường rợp bóng cây dưới nắng nhẹ buổi chiều. Anh vừa kết thúc tiết học cuối trong ngày. Bình thường anh sẽ lái con xe yêu quí của mình nhanh chóng trở về khu căn hộ, tuy nhiên hôm nay anh lựa chọn dạo bộ. Bước ra khỏi cổng trường đại học Tokyo, Hakuba rẽ phải.

Rảo bước trên con đường tấp nập, anh nhếch miệng cười, đôi lúc thế này cũng thú vị đó chứ. Không quan tâm điểm đến, không cần biết con đường này dẫn đến đâu, anh cứ thế bước đi giữa những con người xa lạ. Cánh cửa kính bên đường chợt mở, một con mèo lao vụt ra. Hakuba giật mình, anh nhìn xống con mèo dừng lại ven đường, cười nhẹ rồi bế nó lên. Nhìn lên bên trên cánh cửa kình, tấm biển hiệu đơn giản với ba chữ "Cà phê Mèo" in vào đôi mắt.

Đẩy cửa bước vào, Hakuba trao con mèo cho cô nhân viên đang hoảng hốt tìm con vật tinh nghịch. Rồi, ánh mắt anh bắt gặp mái tóc màu nâu đỏ phía bàn bên trong. Cô gái ấy, gì nhỉ, Miyano Shiho?

Xoa xoa đầu con mèo, Hakuba cười với cô nhân viên trẻ.

\- Đừng để nó rời khỏi tầm mắt nhé, những thứ đáng yêu bé nhỏ rời ra là đi mất đấy.

Nhìn qua phía cô gái đang nhẹ nhàng gãi cằm một con mèo mập ú, dưới ánh nắng chiều, mái tóc nâu đỏ ánh lên ấm áp.

Hừm.

 **Grey**


	4. Chapter 3: Cà phê Sữa

**Chap 3** **: Cà phê. Sữa.**

Con người sợ những gì mà họ không hiểu rõ. Càng không hiểu, họ lại càng sợ hãi.

 _Cô cũng vậy._

\- Shiho, ngày mai cậu có rảnh không? Đến chỗ này với tớ nhé.

Đó, hắn đã nói như vậy, thật ngớ ngẩn. Chiều mới qua nhà bác tiến sĩ đợi cô, không gặp được rồi tối cũng lại sang, chỉ để nói một câu đó, xong lại vội vàng chạy đi. Hắn có nhận một cuộc điện thoại, hình như là có hẹn với ai đó. Ai đó... Shiho mỉm cười, cô cũng đoán được ai đó là ai.

Dùng chiếc khăn bông mềm mại vò lên mái tóc ướt, Shiho ngồi vào bàn bật máy tính lên. Đột nhiên cảm thấy trống rỗng, dựa lưng vào thành ghế, Shiho giữ nguyên tấm khăn bông ẩm trên đầu mình. Mở ra vài file tài liệu, cô gõ thêm mấy dòng, kéo chuột lướt qua những trang dày đặc chữ và công thức. Thở hắt ra một hơi, Shiho cảm thấy chán. Thôi, hôm nay đến đây là đủ rồi. Dù sao, ngày mai là cuối tuần, còn cô thì có một cuộc hẹn. Ừm, có thể coi là một cuộc hẹn, đúng không?

Đó là một quán bánh ngọt nhỏ nằm trên tầng hai của một tòa chung cư cũ nơi góc phố. Mọi thứ chẳng có gì đặc biệt, những bức tường gạch ngả màu, một cánh cửa gỗ mang màu thời gian. Hừm, thì đó là ấn tượng đầu về vẻ bề ngoài của nơi mà cậu ta muốn đưa cô đến. Thế nhưng, bên trong quán thật đáng ngạc nhiên. Xem nào, khá dễ thương? Chà, dù nơi này không phải phong cách của cô, nhưng Shiho thích thứ âm nhạc là lạ, nhẹ nhàng được chơi trong này.

\- Cậu thấy sao?

Shinichi hào hứng hỏi. Shiho dựa lưng ra sau ghế, nhìn lại cậu ta.

\- Bánh chưa gọi, đồ uống chưa mang ra, tôi vừa ngồi xuống được một phút. Hừm, trừ những điều đó ra, cậu muốn tôi nhận xét về cái gì?

\- Cũng phải...

Shinichi hơi trùng xuống, hình như anh tỏ ra hào hứng quá thì phải.

\- Con gái thường thích chocolate phải không? Ý tớ là, cậu thấy bánh chocolate ở đây thế nào?

Khoảng lặng kéo dài chừng hai phút, cậu ta lại tìm được một chủ đề trên trời để nói.

Nhìn qua chiếc bánh mềm mại mới được phục vụ mang ra cùng tách cà phê thơm đắng tỏa hơi nghi ngút, Shiho nâng mắt nhìn tên thám tử bất bình thường phía đối diện.

\- Tôi không phải là con gái, tôi là một sinh vật tám mươi tuổi. Đứng có hỏi tôi mấy thứ kiểu như thế nữa.

Khoảng lặng mới bị phá vỡ đã vội bắt đầu. Không phải như thế này, Shiho đưa tay cầm tách cà phê, đây không phải cách cô muốn tiếp tục mối quan hệ. Cô không muốn bản thân trở nên cáu bẳn, vô lí, cho dù đối tượng kia ngớ ngẩn một cách thường xuyên, cũng rất chịu khó khơi gợi sự bực mình của người khác. Dạo này, ừm, chỉ là cô đã ép bản thân quá rồi.

Hương cà phê đắng nhẹ nhàng lan tỏa, kết hợp với thứ âm nhạc nhẹ nhàng là lạ bao trùm không gian dễ thương nhỏ bé làm tâm trạng Shiho dịu lại. Cô nên thoải mái hơn với Shinichi, cho đến cùng cũng đâu phải cậu ta làm cô khó chịu. Nhấp một ngụm cà phê, vị đắng tan trên đầu lưỡi, lan dần lan dần, rồi chiếm trọn vị giác của cô. Chà, Shiho khá ấn tượng, cà phê của quán bánh ngọt này ngon thật. Thật ra, cô khá thích chỗ này, cậu ta cũng biết chọn đấy chứ.

Cầm chiếc dĩa nhỏ xắn lấy một góc miếng bánh, Shiho ăn thử. Vị chocolate ấn tượng ngay từ miếng đầu tiên. Bánh chocolate không quá ngọt, lại giữ được vị đắng nhẹ hài hòa. Shiho không có hứng thú đặc biệt với đồ ngọt, nhưng bánh chocolate ở đây đã chinh phục được vị giác kén chọn của cô. Shiho ngạc nhiên khi ý nghĩ muốn gặp người đã làm ra những món này đột nhiên xuất hiện trong đầu, rồi cô lại tự cười mình với điều ngớ ngẩn ấy.

Vị chocalate tan dần, Shiho chợt nhận ra ánh nhìn chăm chú của Shinichi. Cậu ta đang làm gì vậy? Như thế này không tốt chút nào. Shiho im lặng, cảm nhận được trái tim mình lại gợn những xao động không nên có. Cậu ta không nên như thế, dù là vô tâm vô tình, cậu ta cũng không nên có những khoảnh khắc với cô như thế, phải không?

\- Tớ muốn hỏi câu này, nhưng cậu phải hứa sẽ không nổi cáu với tớ.

Shiho đặt chiếc dĩa xuống, đan những ngón tay nhỏ vào nhau, hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn Shinichi một cách nghiêm túc, chờ đợi câu hỏi nào đó từ cậu ta.

\- Cậu thích nơi này chứ?

Hơi nhướn mày, cô nhìn cậu trong im lặng. Shiho chững lại trong giây lát, ấn tượng của cô dạo này tệ đến mức vậy sao, cậu ta lại lo sợ cô sẽ nổi cáu với một câu hỏi như vậy. Thấy Shiho im lặng, Shinichi vội bổ sung thêm cho câu nói:

\- Thì, Ran bảo con gái đều thích chocolate cả, tớ chỉ...ừm dù sao thì chocolate cũng vô cùng lắm, nhiều loại nhiều vị, cậu thấy chỗ này thì sao?

Đột nhiên, Shiho bật cười. Nhìn cô, Shinichi có chút ngạc nhiên, cô ấy lại cười sao? Thật ngốc. Nhìn xuống miếng bánh nhỏ xinh nâu mượt điểm xuyết màu trắng sữa ngọt ngào, nhìn vào nhành huệ trắng thanh khiết cắm trong bình thủy tinh trong suốt bên bậu cửa sổ, nhìn vào phong cách nhẹ nhàng dễ thương bao trùm không gian, hơn hết, bánh ngọt và chocolate, tất cả đều không phải phong cách của cô. Tại sao cô lại không liên kết được đến với người con gái ấy chứ. Shiho, cô quá ngớ ngẩn rồi, tất cả những cảm giác vừa rồi, tất cả cũng chỉ là cô tự huyễn hoặc ra mà thôi, chẳng phải sao.

Ngả người ra sau, Shiho nhẹ nhàng nhắm mắt lại, để rồi khi nhìn sang Shinichi, cô mỉm cười nói với cậu thám tử còn đang ngơ ngác:

\- Ừ, con gái đều thích chocolate, nơi này rất thích hợp.

Ran dạo bước trong trung tâm thương mại, cô đã đi ngắm nghía đủ mọi gian hàng thời trang trong này, tiêu tốn hết cả một buổi sáng mùa thu mát mẻ. Hừm, vẫn chưa chọn được chiếc nào vừa ý cả. Có lẽ vào trung tâm thương mại không phải là một ý hay. Ran mắc chiếc sơmi kẻ sọc lại lên giá treo đồ, rồi xách túi đi ra khỏi gian hàng sang trọng. Thả bộ từng bước chậm rãi trên đường, cô quyết định thay đổi lộ trình quen thuộc bao năm. Thay vì cứ đi thẳng, rẽ phải, rồi lại rẽ trái một đoạn là về đến nhà, sao cô không thử rẽ ngay vào con đường phía trước nhỉ. Thử thay đổi một chút, biết đâu lại có những bất ngờ thú vị. Nghĩ là làm, Ran bước ngay vào con đường nhỏ ấy. Đi được một quãng, cô để ý thấy trong này có một vài cửa hàng quần áo là lạ, biển hiệu cũng chưa từng thấy bao giờ. Đúng lúc cô cũng không còn chỗ nào để chọn, tại sao không thử vào xem chứ?

Ran đẩy nhẹ cửa, chiếc chuông nhỏ reo lên rộn rã. Trong cửa hàng sử dụng loại đèn có ánh sáng vàng, tạo cảm giác ấm áp, có chút cổ điển và đương nhiên, cả cảm giác quý phái. Vừa bước vào, một chiếc áo sơ mi lam nhạt in ngay vào đôi mắt lấp lánh, đẹp quá! Đúng kiểu dáng cô muốn tìm, đúng màu sắc cô muốn dành tặng cậu ấy. Ran tiến lại gần, đưa tay vuốt nhẹ lên đường may của chiếc áo. Đây là loại áo được cắt may thủ công. Quá tỉ mỉ, đẹp đến hoàn hảo rồi.

Nhưng, Ran dừng lại một chút, có một vấn đề, cô không biết cỡ áo của Shinichi.

\- Chà, lại gặp lại em rồi.

Ran hơi giật mình ngoảnh nhìn lại phía sau, cô cũng ngạc nhiên không kém với lúc vô tình phát hiện được cửa hàng này, lại vô tình thấy chiếc áo hoàn hảo cô muốn chọn ấy, khi nhìn thấy Hakuba Saguru mỉm cười đứng trước cánh cửa.

\- Nói tôi nghe, em làm gì ở cửa hàng chuyên may đồ nam này vậy?

Ran vì bất ngờ, và cũng có chút bối rối trước chàng trai đặc biệt mà không biết nên nói gì cho phải. Rồi, cô đột nhiên có một ý tưởng điên rồ, nhưng đến khi cô nhận ra sự điên rồ của nó, cô lại nói ra mất rồi.

\- Hả?

Hakuba chững người lại một chút, anh còn ngỡ mình nghe nhầm, cô ấy thật sự vừa mới nói ra điều đó sao?

Ran đỏ bừng mặt, hai tay nắm chặt lấy quai túi. Lỡ rồi, thôi thì cho tới luôn.

\- Anh có thể giúp em thử chiếc áo này không?

Thật sự, nói xong câu ấy Ran cũng không thể tin được vào tai mình. Nhưng mà, tối đó khi Hakuba đứng cạnh Shinichi, cả hai lại cùng mặc vest tối màu, nhìn từ đằng sau, vóc dáng của hai người giống nhau đến mức chỉ có thể nhìn màu tóc để phân biệt. Cho nên, vừa rồi cô đã nói ra điều ngớ ngẩn đó đấy.

Im lặng một lúc, Hakuba bật cười. Phản ứng của anh càng làm cho Ran thêm xấu hổ.

\- Được rồi, vì em đã nhờ, tôi sẽ thử.

Nói rồi cầm lấy chiếc áo từ trên giá treo, Hakuba mỉm cười bước vào phòng thay đồ, bỏ lại Ran với sắc mặt ửng hồng. Lúc anh bước ra, Ran không nói nên lời, chiếc sơ mi đó như thể được cắt may riêng dành cho anh vậy, quá đẹp. Một chiếc áo chuẩn mực đến từng đường kim mũi chỉ như vậy, cô nhất định phải mua.

Cánh cửa buồng phía trong chợt mở, một người đàn ông trung niên với chiếc thước dây vẫn vắt qua gáy bước ra ngoài. Nhìn thấy hai vị khách một quen một lạ đang đứng im lặng nhìn nhau như tượng, ông hắng giọng nhắc hở về sự có mặt của mình.

\- Cậu Hakuba, cậu đến rồi, đây...

\- Em muốn mua chiếc áo này?

Cắt ngang lời chủ tiệm, Hakuba cười cười hỏi Ran. Nhìn anh, cô chỉ biết gật đầu. Hakuba hơi nhướng mày, quay lại nhìn chủ tiệm, ánh mắt sáng ánh lên những tia thú vị.

\- Vậy em đợi ở đây, anh thay áo rồi ra ngay – dừng lại một chút, anh ngoảnh đầu nhìn cô nháy mắt – chiếc áo này em chọn chuẩn đó.

Mùa thu mặc dù thời tiết mát mẻ, nhưng đến cuối ngày, gió sẽ mang theo hơi lạnh quét qua từng góc phố. Shiho chầm chậm bước trên vỉa hè, bên cạnh cô, Shinichi để tay trong túi quần, cũng tỏ vẻ nhàn nhã thả bộ cùng cô. Nhìn sang tên thám tử vừa đi vừa nhìn đông nhìn tây, khóe miệng chưa khi nào hạ xuống kia, Shiho không khỏi bật cười:

\- Tôi nói nơi đó thích hợp, cậu vui đến thế cơ à.

Đá đá vài chiếc lá vàng rụng xuống bên lề đường, Shinichi quay sang Shiho, không kìm được lại phô ra điệu cười nham nhở.

\- Đương nhiên rồi, được Shiho công nhận không dễ dàng gì – đột ngột cúi người ghé sát tai cô, Shinichi nói nhanh – Tớ rất vui là đằng khác.

Hơi giật mình khi hơi thở của anh lướt qua vành tai, nhưng Shiho cũng không phản ứng lại. Chẳng mấy chốc, hai người đã về đến trước cổng nhà.

\- Cậu vào nhà đi, tôi về đây.

Shiho đưa tay lên chào, quay người bước về phía nhà bác tiến sĩ, mà, giờ cũng là nhà của cô, phải không?

\- Đợi chút.

Shinichi kéo cô lại, anh tự nhiên đưa tay lùa vào mái tóc nâu đỏ bị gió thổi rối của cô, dùng những đầu ngón tay chải lại thành nếp. Shiho sững người lại, nhìn anh làm với động tác hết sức tự nhiên, cứ như chuyện này là hiển nhiên nó phải thế vậy. Lùi lại một bước, anh cười hì hì:

\- Tóc cậu rối hết rồi, trên đường gió thổi cũng không vuốt lại. Cậu đang nghĩ cái gì vậy chứ?

Bất giác đưa tay vuốt lại nếp tóc, Shiho chợt nhìn thấy dáng người quen thuộc bước tới từ phía sau lưng Shinichi. Mỉm cười, cô không trả lời câu hỏi của anh, lại gật đầu chào Ran đang bước đến.

\- Tôi lên nhà trước, hai cậu nói chuyện đi nhé.

Nói rồi Shiho quay người đi thẳng về nhà, vậy mà ánh mắt vẫn kịp lưu lại chiếc túi thanh lịch còn mới trên tay Ran. Cô nhận ra, nhãn trên đó là của một hiệu may đo âu phục nam có tiếng trong giới thời trang. Lên đến phòng, Shiho nhìn sang nhà hàng xóm mới bật đèn. Đặt túi xách lên bàn, cô đi lại kéo kín rèm cửa sổ, rồi mở tủ quần áo chọn lấy một bộ đồ ngủ và bước vào phòng tắm.

Sau một ngày dài, Shiho thích ngâm mình trong bồn nước nóng pha muối tắm mang hương thơm nhẹ nhàng. Cô cảm giác như hơi nước cùng hương thơm có thể đem sự dễ chịu khoan khoái đến từng tế bào. Đắm mình vào làn nước xanh nhẹ ấm nóng, Shiho nhắm mắt lại. Sau bao ngày, tâm trí cô cuối cùng cũng được buông nhẹ. Thở ra một hơi dài nhẹ nhõm, Shiho mỉm cười.

Đến cùng, tất cả cũng là vì cô ấy, là do cô ấy, là chính cô ấy, không phải sao. Những việc cậu ta làm, những lời cậu ta nói, những chuyện đã, đang và sẽ xảy ra, chung quy cũng chỉ có một đích đến, Ran. Đã như vậy, cô còn gì phải bận tâm lo lắng nữa? Sẽ luôn chẳng có khoảnh khắc nào tồn tại cả. Không, phải nói là luôn có những khoảnh khắc, nhưng chúng tồn tại với cô, với một mình cô, chứ không phải là với cô và cậu. Phải rồi, là như thế. Như vậy không tốt sao?

Shiho chìm mình xuống sâu hơn, nước sóng lên tràn ra khỏi bồn sứ. Những khoảnh khắc chỉ thuộc về riêng cô. Như vậy, cô không cần phải tránh né, không cần phải băn khoăn gì cả. Bởi vì, cậu ta luôn hướng về cô ấy. Bởi vì, cậu ta luôn vô tư với cô. Và bởi vì, với cậu ta, những khoảnh khắc ấy không hề tồn tại. Thật thoải mái biết bao.

Hít một hơi sâu, Shiho chìm hẳn người xuống bồn nước nóng. Làn nước xanh ôm lấy cơ thể cô, đem ấm nóng đến từng tế bào nhỏ bé. Mái tóc nâu đỏ như uốn lượn trong dập dềnh biếc xanh. Với Shinichi, cô luôn luôn là một người bạn. Khóe môi cong lên thành một nụ cười nhẹ, qua làn nước dập dềnh, loang dần ra những xao động của cảm xúc. Tại sao nước hôm nay lại nóng đến vậy, nóng đến rát một mảnh trong tim.

Từng giọt trong suốt lơ lững trôi giữa làn nước xanh. Nước, lại mặn thêm một chút.

Đặt tách cà phê nóng xuống trước mặt Ran, Shinichi cũng nâng một tách trên tay, ngồi xuống ghế sô pha, dựa ra sau thoải mái thưởng thức hương cà phê đậm đà.

\- Shinichi, tối rồi không ai uống cà phê cả.

Ran nhìn Shinichi, cau nhẹ đôi mày thanh tú. Để tách cà phê nóng sang một bên, cô đặt chiếc túi giấy trang nhã lên bàn.

\- Ngày mai cậu có bài thuyết trình mà phải không. Tớ, ừm, hy vọng cậu sẽ thích món quà này.

\- Gì vậy – nhấp một ngụm cà phê, Shinichi nhổm dậy cầm lấy chiếc túi – tớ có bài thuyết trình mà cậu cũng chuẩn bị quà nữa à.

Nhấc chiếc sơmi lam nhạt ra ngoài, Shinichi có chút ngạc nhiên. Gấp áo để lại vào túi, anh nhìn cô tươi cười:

\- Cảm ơn cậu, Ran.

\- Đừng uống cà phê buổi tối, Shinichi. Sáng mai thuyết trình, cậu không định ngủ đêm nay hay sao – Ran đứng dậy cầm tách cà phê trên bàn, tiện lấy luôn tách cà phê trên tay Shinichi đi vào bếp – để tớ làm cho cậu một cốc sữa nóng.

Nhìn vào bàn tay trống rỗng, Shinichi chợt nắm lấy hư không. Hơi ấm đột ngột mất đi, anh lại không có cách nào nắm giữ được. Cuối thu rồi, đông rất nhanh sẽ lại đến thôi. Ngoài trời gió thổi từng cơn, cái lạnh bắt đầu lan dần, man mác. Shinchi nhìn qua khung cửa, căn phòng tầng hai bên kia, ánh đèn vẫn sáng qua lớp rèm cửa kéo kín.

Ấn vào lòng bàn tay Shinichi cốc sữa tỏa hơi nghi ngút, Ran cầm túi xách lên:

\- Uống hết cốc sữa đó rồi đi ngủ đi. Cậu phải nghe lời đấy.

Ran nắm tay lại thành nắm đấm, vừa đi lùi vừa giơ nắm đấm về phía Shinichi. Anh bật cười, nhìn theo cô bạn cho đến khi cô biến mất sau cánh cửa. Cầm cốc sữa trên tay, ánh mắt anh vô tình quét qua hai tách cà phê đã nguội đặt trên bàn bếp. Khoảng thời gian ba năm đó, anh đã quen với việc hàng tối pha hai tách cà phê. Nhấp một ngụm sữa, Shinichi nhíu mày, hương vị béo béo ngậy ngậy này anh có chút không quen. Bước lại bàn bếp, Shinichi rót nửa tách cà phê vào ly sữa. Màu trắng thuần loang dần sắc cà phê, rồi trở thành một màu nâu mượt. Uống một hơi hết ly sữa cà phê, Shinichi rửa sạch cốc, vươn vai đi về phía phòng ngủ.

Bên bàn bếp, hai tách cà phê đen vẫn lẳng lặng nhìn nhau. Bên kia tấm rèm kéo kín, căn phòng tầng hai nhà kế bên vẫn sáng đèn.

 **Grey**


	5. Chapter 4: Hướng dương

Chap 4:

Akira nói, "Sống nhàn tản như vậy không tốt sao?". Shiho tựa người ra thành chiếc ghế băng ghỗ, nhàn nhạt cười nghĩ về câu nói ấy của anh chàng, khi lần đầu tiên cô phát hiện ra người này thú vị đến thế.

\- Em đang nghĩ gì vậy?

Mở cánh cửa gỗ, Akira tươi cười đầy mặt bưng theo một chiếc khay. Đặt xuống bàn hai tách cà phê tỏa hơi nghi ngút, Akira cố ý để miếng bánh chocolate về phía Shiho, còn khoanh bánh vị trà xanh đặt lại phía mình. Đẩy chiếc khay ra một góc bàn, Akira tự nhiên ngồi xuống bên cạnh Shiho.

\- Tận hưởng những điều nhỏ nhặt trong cuộc sống, như vậy tốt biết bao nhiêu – nói bâng quơ một câu, anh ngoảnh sang nhìn cô cười ấm áp – em nói phải không?

Shiho cầm tách cà phê lên, chầm chậm tận hưởng thứ hương vị thơm đắng đặc biệt. Quả thực cà phê ở đây pha rất ngon. Nhưng đúng là bất ngờ thật.

\- Tôi không ngờ được anh lại là chủ tiệm bánh ngọt này đấy.

\- Điều em không ngờ được về anh còn nhiều lắm, Shiho.

Nói rồi Akira thoải mái ngả người ra sau, đan hai bàn tay đỡ sau gáy, mỉm cười vui vẻ. Nhìn vẻ ngoài nhàn nhã, tận hưởng nắng ấm tựa như một chú mèo lười nhác của anh, Shiho bất giác cong khóe miệng. Lần đầu đến đây, trong giây lát cô chợt nảy ra ý nghĩ muốn được gặp người đã làm ra miếng bánh ngọt đã chinh phục được vị giác kén chọn của mình, vậy mà nhanh như thế đã gặp thật rồi. Cũng thật tình cờ, hôm ấy Shiho dạo trên phố, loanh quanh thế nào bước chân lại dừng lại nơi đây. Cô cũng cứ như vậy vào căn tiệm nhỏ, đúng lúc ông chủ thú vị này có hứng đi làm. Lần trước Shinichi đưa cô đến, Shiho không biết tiệm còn có sân thượng phía trên. Lần này, cô lại được ông chủ này kéo bằng được lên xem thành tựu của mình.

\- Anh từng đến một tiệm bánh ngọt nhỏ – Akira lơ đãng nhìn về phía chân trời – anh còn nhớ rất rõ không khí ấm áp nơi đó, cả nụ cười hạnh phúc của bác chủ tiệm. Trong suốt mấy năm, lần ấy là lần anh cảm nhận cuộc sống rõ ràng nhất, cảm nhận từ từng nụ cười vui vẻ của khách hàng.

Shiho ngồi bên anh, tĩnh lặng. Cứ như vậy, nhưng Akira biết cô vẫn luôn lắng nghe.

\- Shiho à, anh đã nghĩ, anh muốn những vui vẻ ấm áp này tồn tại lâu thêm chút nữa. Anh đã nghĩ, tại sao mình không mở một tiệm nhỉ. Rồi anh học làm bánh, anh học về cà phê.

Akira nhìn hàng hoa hướng dương anh tự trồng trước mặt. Ánh nắng chiếu qua những đóa hoa rực rỡ, từng đóa vàng rực như mang cả nhiệt huyết mùa thu. Sân thượng chỉ có một chiếc bàn, một băng ghế gỗ quay về hàng hướng dương, cũng nhìn ra thành phố nhộn nhịp.

\- Một góc bé nhỏ anh có thể bỏ lại hết tất cả, chỉ đơn giản là nhàn tản như thế này thôi.

Một nơi thật tốt để bỏ lại những muộn phiền. Một chốn riêng có mình anh, và giờ, có cả em.

\- Có ổn không?

Shiho đặt tách xuống bàn, vén nhẹ lọn tóc mai trước trán. Akira quay sang nhìn cô, ánh mắt xa xăm giờ chỉ in bóng hình một cô gái. Thật lâu sau, anh mới mỉm cười.

\- Có gì không ổn đâu, em là khách hàng đặc biệt.

Chỉ riêng em thôi, đặt chân lên nơi đặc biệt này, bước vào chốn bí mật của anh.

Shiho buông tầm mắt vào trong thành phố. Tất cả vẫn hối hả theo nhịp thời gian, chưa từng dứt, chưa từng chậm lại một khắc nào. Nhưng ở đây, chỗ đặc biệt của chàng trai đặc biệt Akira Akira này, dường như không gian và thời gian đều rủ nhau ngừng lại, hay ít nhất là chậm lại theo cái con người mang bộ dáng nhàn tản ấy. Một chàng trai như hoa hướng dương, vừa rực rỡ, vừa bình dị. Những buổi như thế này, cô có thể lắng nghe tất cả, cũng có thể thả tự do tất cả những cảm xúc. Là nơi cô cô thể thoải mái khi nghĩ đến cậu ta. Shiho nhẹ cười, thật thú vị.

Ngày thứ hai, lại gặp ngay Shinichi Kudo ở cổng trường. Hakuba nhìn ba người cùng nhau đến trường, trong lòng chợt dâng lên một cảm giác thú vị.

\- Áo đẹp đấy, thám tử miền Đông.

Hakuba nói với Shinichi, lại như vô tình như hữu ý nhìn sang Ran, cô gái vừa liếc qua chiếc sơmi lam nhạt, hai má liền ửng hồng. Shiho nhìn một màn này, cô đã nhận ra chiếc áo ấy đến từ ai ngay sáng nay khi mà cậu ta mặc nó ra ngoài. Chỉ là, cô thấy biểu cảm cười nhè nhẹ của Hakuba có vẻ lạ. Nói sao nhỉ, ừm, như là cậu ta có một câu chuyện nho nhỏ đằng sau nụ cười ấy. Gã này, rốt cuộc có ý gì đây.

\- Tớ cần lên giảng đường sớm một chút, đi trước nhé.

Nhìn đồng hồ, Shinichi gật đầu chào Hakuba, đoạn quay lại đi lùi ba bước nhìn hai cô gái, đưa tay làm động tác chào, nháy mắt rồi đi mất. Shiho cũng nhanh chóng bước về khu giảng đường của mình, vô tình bỏ lại sau lưng hai người ấy. Nghiêng người làm động tác mời, Hakuba để Ran đi trước rồi nhanh chóng bắt kịp bước chân cô. Sóng bước bên nhau trên sân trường buổi sớm, Ran cũng không biết nên nói gì với chàng trai này.

\- Lần đó cảm ơn anh – vẫn không dám nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt hổ phách ngập tràn ánh sáng, Ran ngại ngùng phá tan sự im lặng – về chiếc áo.

\- Em sẽ cảm ơn tôi như thế nào?

Hơi sửng sốt ngẩng lên nhìn anh, Ran chớp mắt nhanh hai lần, cô không nghĩ Hakuba lại hỏi trực tiếp như thế. Khoảnh khắc ấy, là vô tình, là lần đầu tiên cô nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt anh.

Hakuba cười cười, biểu cảm của cô ấy thật đáng yêu. Trong anh chợt nổi lên ý muốn trêu chọc cô gái này thêm chút nữa. Làm bộ dáng nghiêm túc, Hakuba đề nghị:

\- Một bữa cơm thì thế nào nhỉ? Anh biết một nhà hàng Ý được lắm, tối nay anh cũng rảnh. Bảy giờ em qua đón anh nhé.

Ran tròn mắt nhìn Hakuba, cô không để ý rằng hai người đã dừng lại giữa sân trường. Vội lấy điện thoại từ trong túi ra, Ran cẩn thận kiểm tra gì đó, rồi lại ngẩng lên nhìn anh. Hakuba dù khá tò mò với hành động của cô, nhưng anh vẫn làm ra bộ dáng chờ đợi nghiêm túc. Rồi, Ran gật đầu, thật thà trả lời:

\- Tối nay em cũng rảnh, vậy bảy giờ em đón anh ở đâu?

Đơ ra một lúc, Hakuba nhìn Ran đang rất nghiêm túc hỏi lại mình. Nói thật, anh chỉ tùy tiện nói đùa một câu, vậy mà cô gái này lại coi là thật, còn nghiêm túc như thế. Rồi anh buông đôi mắt, mỉm cười trả lời:

\- Để một cô gái phải chờ đợi đâu có được, tối nay anh sẽ đến đón em.

Hakuba vẫn kịp để lại một nụ cười tỏa nắng trước khi chào Ran để đi lên giảng đường. Nhận ra Hakuba đã đi rồi, khuôn mặt Ran mới từ từ đỏ bừng hết cả. Hả, nhưng tại sao...tại sao cô lại cảm thấy hồi hộp?

Giật mình trước tiếng gọi của Sonoko, Ran mới để ý mình đứng lại khá lâu rồi. Cùng nhau đi về phía giảng đường, Sonoko đã hỏi đầy tò mò:

\- Anh chàng đẹp trai đó là ai thế?

\- Cậu còn nhớ Hakuba Saguru tớ từng kể không?

\- Chính là anh ta?

Gật đầu trả lời cô bạn thân, Ran lại thả hồn trôi theo những suy nghĩ mông lung mơ hồ. Sonoko nói rất nhiều, hình như là về một tiệm quần áo nào đó mới mở, cả một dòng son vừa ra mắt sản phẩm mới nữa. Một nhà hàng Ý à, nếu vậy thì tiền tiêu vặt tháng này của cô xem ra chỉ có thể dồn hết vào bữa ăn này rồi.

Từ một góc khuôn viên trường, Hakuba nhìn theo hai cô gái một đang tíu tít vui vẻ, một đang đắm chìm vào suy nghĩ phía bên kia, lại nhìn xuống chiếc điện thoại mới lưu được số di động và cả địa chỉ của cô gái đáng yêu ấy, cười cười. Xem ra, những thứ bất ngờ mới thật sự thú vị.

Hakuba nhớ đến biểu cảm của chủ tiệm khi anh nói hãy gói chiếc sơmi lại cho Ran, đột nhiên lại nở một nụ cười ranh mãnh. Anh đến tiệm là để lấy chiếc áo đã đặt may thủ công từ tuần trước, lại tình cờ gặp được Ran bị vẻ tao nhã quý phái của chiếc áo mê hoặc. Rồi, bằng một cách kì diệu nào đó, cô ấy nhờ anh thử chiếc áo mà anh đã đặt may cho chính mình. Và rồi mọi chuyện như bây giờ, Kudo Shinichi mặc trên người chiếc áo của anh, còn cô ấy thì nợ anh một bữa tối ở nhà hàng kiểu Ý lãng mạn.

Chuông vào học reo lên rộn rã, Hakuba nhanh chóng bước vào giảng đường. Chà, từ bao giờ mà tiếng chuông điện tử ấy lại êm tai đến vậy nhỉ?

Vừa bước vào lớp học, Shiho đã được đón chào bằng nụ cười vừa bình dị vừa rực rỡ như hoa hướng dương của anh chàng chủ tiệm bánh ngọt đặc biệt Akira Akira. Gật đầu chào lại anh, Shiho để cặp xuống bàn, vừa hay lúc đó có tin nhắn đến.

"Tớ phát hiện ra một con đường mới về nhà đấy, hôm nay tan học sớm cậu có muốn đi cùng tớ không? Thể theo yêu cầu của cậu, đây rất có thể sẽ là con đường đến trường trong suốt hai năm còn lại cuộc đời sinh viên của tớ. Đi cùng tớ một lần đi, đi, đi. Kudo Shinichi."

Đọc những dòng tin nhắn ấy, Shiho không ngăn được bản thân mỉm cười. Cậu lúc nào cũng loi choi như vậy à, đồ thám tử không bao giờ chịu lớn.

\- Hôm nay tan học sớm, em có thời gian rảnh không?

Shiho ngẩng lên nhìn Akira đang tươi cười đứng trước mặt. Gần đây, cứ như một thói quen, chỉ cần có thời gian rảnh không vướng bận bài tập hay khảo sát, nghiên cứu gì, cô sẽ đến chỗ Akira. Phần sân thượng đắm mình trong thứ ánh sáng cuối ngày, rực rỡ với sắc vàng đượm nắng của những đóa hướng dương, tách cà phê thơm đắng sẵn sàng trên mặt bàn gỗ, cả hai phần bánh ngọt tinh tế tỏa hương nhè nhẹ. Nơi ấy, chẳng biết từ khi nào đã trở thành một chốn dừng chân ấm áp.

Akira vừa sôi nổi lại vừa tĩnh lặng. Shiho luôn cảm thấy chàng trai này thật đặc biệt. Nơi anh, có gì đó rất khác, khác so với cô, khác so với cả những con người bình thường nữa. Dần dần cô nhận ra, phần sân thượng ấy tuy không phải là nơi duy nhất cô thả hồn nghĩ về cậu ta, nhưng lại là chốn đặc biệt nhất, nơi cô có thể làm như thế mà không hề cảm thấy một chút chạnh lòng.

Nhắn nhanh một dòng tin ngắn gọn, Shiho cất lại điện thoại vào túi xách, đoạn mới cười với Akira:

\- Để hôm khác nhé, hôm nay em có hẹn khác rồi.

Hơi ngẩn ra một lát, Akira khôi phục lại vẻ tươi cười thường trực. Ừ, để hôm khác vậy, hôm nay dành cho cậu ta rồi nhỉ. Ngồi lại vào bàn học, Akira thất thần nhìn vào mái tóc màu nâu đỏ chéo bên kia giảng đường, dường như đang mải mê suy nghĩ gì đó. Thì chỉ có khi nào nghĩ về cậu ta, ánh mắt em mới nhu hòa như vậy, nụ cười lại có thể dịu dàng mà trầm lặng đến thế. Như là, em hòa vào trong ấy cả thương yêu, cả lặng thầm, cả những quyết định một đời giữ kín. Anh có thể nhận ra, bởi vì anh cũng đã dùng ánh mắt như vậy để nhìn về phía em.

Dưới nắng chiều vàng dịu, Shiho vừa tan học đã thấy Shinichi đứng đợi ở cổng trường. Cậu ta chẳng chăm chút ăn mặc gì nhiều, chỉ có áo sơ mi lam nhạt đơn giản, quần âu được là lượt thẳng thớm. Thậm chí còn chẳng mặc thêm áo khoác, tay cầm chiếc cặp da vắt ngang qua bả vai, đứng lặng yên với bộ dáng chờ đợi đầy an phận. Ấy vậy mà cũng thu hút bao nhiêu ánh nhìn. Shiho chợt cảm thấy buồn cười với cái ý nghĩ đấy, rằng cậu ta an phận.

Gọi một tiếng, Shinichi quay lại nhìn thấy cô rồi cười tươi roi rói, đưa tay vẫy vẫy, đoạn còn muốn xách cặp hộ cô. Cậu ta chỉ thu tay lại khi đụng phải ánh nhìn cảnh cáo sắc lẹm. Con đường này đúng là xa hơn thật, có lẽ quãng đường phải dài gấp ba lần con đường họ vẫn đi đến trường mất. Vừa đi vừa trò chuyện mấy câu bâng quơ, Shiho nghĩ đến hôm ấy cảm xúc bản thân không ổn định lại bùng phát, trút lên đầu cậu ta. Nghĩ đến lúc cô cáu kỉnh bắt cậu ta tự tìm đường khác mà đến trường, không khỏi cũng hơi đỏ mặt, không phải vì khi ấy giận, mà là vì bản thân cũng biết mình vô lý quá rồi. Ấy vậy mà gã thám tử này lại đi tìm một con đường khác thật.

\- Đang nghĩ gì đấy?

Dòng suy nghĩ miên man chợt dừng lại vì câu hỏi của Shinichi đang đi kế bên.

\- Không có gì, đang nghĩ cậu thật sự nghiêm túc hay lại có trò gì thú vị muốn cho tôi xem.

Nhìn nhìn Shiho một lúc, Shinichi tỏ vẻ trầm ngâm, rồi mới nhẹ nhàng nói như thật:

\- Nếu cậu thật sự muốn tớ đi con đường khác, dù xa xôi, vòng vèo, dù mất sức hơn so với con đường tớ vẫn quen thuộc thì tớ vẫn đi. Đích đến thì vẫn chỉ có một, vẫn luôn ở đó mà.

Shiho nghe mà chỉ im lặng, lại bất giác mà nghĩ ngợi đến điều gì đó khác, nhất thời không trả lời lại.

\- Nhưng cậu sẽ không bắt tớ phải đổi lộ trình thật đấy chứ – rẽ sang một con đường khác, hai người đã ra khỏi con ngõ nhỏ, nhập vào với trục đường chính. Ấy vậy mà cũng đã đi bộ đến nửa tiếng đồng hồ rồi, thế nhưng chuyện nói được cũng chẳng đáng là bao. Thấy Shiho trầm ngâm, Shinichi thừa cơ nói tiếp – cậu thương tớ mà. Xem nào, lần ấy cậu chỉ nhất thời bực tức thôi đúng không. Đi học một mình cũng buồn lắm ấy, thôi nào Shiho tớ sẽ đưa cậu đến tiệm cà phê mỗi tuần.

Shinichi không ngừng nghỉ dùng cả ngôn ngữ cơ thể biểu đạt thành ý, hua tay múa chân loạn xạ cả lên, nhìn một màn này, Shiho cũng không kìm được mà bật cười thành tiếng.

\- Cậu cười rồi.

\- Tôi nói lẫy cậu đi tìm đường khác mà đi là cậu đi tìm thật đó à. Được rồi, lần này là lỗi của tôi, xin lỗi vì đã cáu với cậu – dừng lại nghĩ nghĩ gì đó, Shiho lại bổ sung tiếp – mẫu túi Chanel mới ra mắt cũng được lắm, tôi thích mẫu màu be.

Quả nhiên... Shinichi méo mặt dừng lại sau lưng cô nàng, không có ai đi xin lỗi như cậu cả. Vội đuổi theo bước chân Shiho, nhìn nụ cười đã lâu mới vương vấn trên cánh môi mỏng, Shinichi lắc lắc đầu. Hình như cổ văn có câu gì đó mà, hình như là vì một nụ cười mỹ nhân. Chậc, Shiho cười rồi, không hề gì, mình lo được, dù hơi xót...

Đồng hồ vừa điểm tám giờ, từ trong nhà bỗng có một tràng kêu la oai oái.

\- Kazuha tớ biết lỗi rồi, từ lần sau tớ không dám nữa.

Vớ vội cây chổi làm kiếm, Hattori Heiji dùng cán đỡ loạt đòn tới tấp đến từ cô bạn nhỏ bé thanh mảnh. Chẳng là lần trước gã Kudo Shinichi kia trở về, hôm ấy Ran có gọi điện đến nói chuyện tíu tít một hồi thì Kazuha biết vậy, có điều hôm ấy cô có việc đi cùng với mẹ nên cũng chỉ chúc mừng qua điện thoại được thôi. Ấy vậy mà Hattori Heiji hắn cứ thế một thân một mình bay thẳng đến Tokyo, xông vào tiệc gia đình nhà người ta tung hoành quậy phá. Chẳng những thế còn đem cô ra làm lý do cho sự đường đột của hắn.

\- Heiji chết tiệt, nếu không phải Ran nói chuyện với tớ thì cậu cũng không định khai ra đâu đúng không. Đi ăn lẻ này, do Kazuha này, lí do lí trấu này...

Với mỗi một chữ này, cây chổi quét sân huyền thoại lại được nện xuống đầy mạnh mẽ. Giơ cán chổi quét nhà ra đỡ đòn, tiếng chan chát lại vang vọng khắp căn nhà yên tĩnh. Mở cửa đi vào, ngài Toyama cũng đã quen với màn đánh đấm của con gái và cậu quý tử nhà sếp của mình. Gật đầu đáp lại câu chào bố đã về ạ của con gái, ông cũng chỉ đơn giản đi cất cặp và thay đồ ở nhà. Chuyện của bọn trẻ, để cho bọn trẻ tự giải quyết đi. Tuổi trẻ mà, năng vận động một chút cho dãn gân cốt cũng tốt.

\- Đình chiến!

Heiji giơ bàn tay trái chặn ra phía trước, vội chộp lấy chiếc điện thoại đang réo vang trên ghế ngoài phòng khách. Vừa hay lúc đó, điện thoại của Kazuha cũng đổ chuông. Hừ một tiếng, Kazuha dựng chổi lại một góc, đoạn mới bắt điện thoại.

\- Ran?

\- Kudo?

Hai tiếng trả lời điện thoại vang lên gần như cùng lúc, Heiji và Kazuha lập tức ngoảnh mặt lại nhìn nhau đầy khó hiểu. Có phải chỉ là trùng hợp không?

 **Grey**


	6. Chapter 5: Mùa thu

**Chương 5: Mùa thu**

Nháy mắt mà lại qua thêm một mùa thu, quãng thời gian đại học cũng cứ âm thầm trôi qua như thế.

\- Shiho này, cậu nghĩ nhà hàng này thế nào?

Nhìn qua trang tạp chí nhà hàng khách sạn, Shiho lắc đầu. Chẳng phải chỉ là tiễn Sonoko qua Pháp thôi sao, lại còn là theo chương trình trao đổi sinh viên. Cô nàng đó ra nước ngoài học hành kiêm du ngoạn vài tháng chứ có phải ly biệt gì đâu, gọi là tiệc chia tay cũng hơi quá đi.

\- Nào Shiho, mấy ngày nữa là tớ đi rồi, một mình tớ nơi đất khách quê người biết dựa vào ai? Tớ chỉ biết níu giữ lấy vòng tay tình bạn ấm áp trước lúc rời quê hương này mà thôi. Cậu nói xem kỉ niệm quan trọng như thế tổ chức ở nhà hàng nào thì tốt?

Sonoko vừa nói vừa biểu cảm như hát kịch rất thương tâm trước mặt Shiho, làm cô không kìm được bật cười. Đã quá nửa cái tuổi hai mươi hai rồi, còn bé bỏng gì nữa đâu. Mà, cái kiểu trẻ con mãi không chịu lớn này mới là Sonoko, về mặt nào đó, khá là giống với gã thám tử kia đấy.

\- Ran thì sao?

\- Mà tớ nghĩ là chúng ta nên đến nơi nào đó thoải mái dễ thương một chút...

Thoải mãi dễ thương à, Shiho nghĩ ngợi. Với mấy nhà hàng trong cuốn tạp chí kia, cô cũng không có hứng thú lắm. Nhưng đây là tiệc cho cô bạn kia mà, dù vậy, cũng chưa biết chừng nơi này lại thích hợp, nhỉ.

\- Tớ biết một nơi như thế. Hướng Dương thế nào?

\- Himawari?

Hai cô gái lặp lại cái tên ấy, nghiêng đầu nhìn Shiho. Shinichi bưng khay đồ uống từ phòng bếp đi ra, xem nào, cà phê đen cho Shiho, thêm đá cho mình, nước chanh cho Sonoko và Ran.

\- Mời dùng.

Thu khay lại, Shinichi hơi cúi người làm động tác mời. Thử một ngụm chanh đá, ừm, vừa miệng lắm, vị chua hay ngọt đều cân bằng. Sonoko hấp háy đôi mắt, gửi sự tán dương không che giấu cho cậu chàng thám tử. Shinichi cười toe toét, ngồi phịch xuống ghế sô pha, tiện tay cầm tách cà phê đưa tới cho Shiho ngồi bên cạnh.

\- Nè Shiho, hướng dương gì vậy?

\- Cậu còn hỏi tôi?

Shiho quay sang nhìn vào bản mặt vô số tội của gã bạn, người đưa tôi đến đó không phải cậu thì là ai. Ra chiều nghĩ ngợi, dưới ánh nhìn áp bức của ba cô gái, cuối cùng cậu chàng đành cười gượng.

\- À ừm, ý cậu nhắc đến quán Hướng Dương đó hả.

Đón lấy tách cà phê đen từ từ thưởng thức, Shiho ngả người dựa hẳn ra lớp đệm lưng sô pha êm dày, thoải mái hưởng thụ vị đăng đắng quen thuộc.

\- Nếu các cậu thấy được thì tớ gọi điện đặt chỗ, Akira sẽ làm bánh ngọt. Đồ uống ở Hướng Dương không nhiều, nhưng cá nhân tớ thấy đều rất thú vị đáng thử, đặc biệt cà phê ở đó là tuyệt nhất.

Shinichi trố mắt, Akira á? Sonoko ngậm ống hút, ngước mắt nhìn lên như đang ngẫm nghĩ điều gì. A!

\- Shiho, chẳng lẽ là anh chàng điển trai cùng lớp với cậu?

Shiho ừ nhẹ, rồi hơi ngạc nhiên nhìn phản ứng ngỡ ngàng của Ran. Chẳng lẽ cô ấy không biết cả tiệm bánh ngọt Hướng Dương lẫn chuyện Akira là chủ tiệm ấy? Nhưng chẳng phải năm trước, lần Shinichi đưa cô đến Hướng Dương là vì Ran hay sao.

Nhắc đến Akira, Sonoko có vẻ đặc biệt phấn khích, lập tức chọn Hướng Dương làm nơi tạo những kỉ niệm cứu vớt cô nàng khỏi cô đơn nơi đất khách quê người. Giục Shiho đặt chỗ xong, cô nàng lại vui vẻ lấy điện thoại ra, lôi lôi kéo kéo tay Ran.

\- Ran, gọi cả Hakuba đến nhé. Còn anh Makoto tầm này chắc đang ở phòng tập, tớ sẽ đến đón anh ấy. Đi nào.

Hai cô gái cứ thế đi mất, bỏ lại hai ly nước chanh đã cạn chỉ còn lại đá. Shinichi ngả ngớn dựa ra sau, vươn cánh tay quàng qua vai Shiho. Thổi qua mặt cà phê đen mượt tạo thành gợn sóng lăn tăn, Shiho chỉ liếc qua gã bạn chớp mắt đã mang vẻ mặt đăm chiêu khó tả. Gã này lại làm sao nữa.

\- Shiho, cậu gọi Akira là Akira.

Shiho dừng lại động tác, đánh mắt nhìn Shinichi. Vậy thì sao? Ngập ngừng một hồi, cậu thám tử trẻ lại nói tiếp.

\- Cậu gọi tớ là Kudo.

Shiho nhướng mày nhìn chăm chú vào khuôn mặt đang tỏ ra hết sức nghiêm túc đối diện mình. Thế thì lại làm sao?

\- Shiho, chúng ta thân thiết hơn hay là cậu với gã Akira đó thân thiết hơn chứ. Cậu gọi Akira thì được, mà tại sao chẳng bao giờ chịu gọi Shinichi?

Shiho trầm mặc rồi. Nửa ngày sau, cô mới bình tĩnh nói.

\- Kudo, tên anh ấy là Akira Akira.

Shinichi ngồi im như tượng.

\- Tôi gọi Akira hay Akira có gì khác nhau không?

Shiho ngán ngẩm nhìn tên thám tử ngồi xụ mặt một đống, hẩy cánh tay đang bám trụ trên vai mình xuống rồi đứng dậy đi về nhà. Shinichi ngồi lại một mình, ỉu xìu uống cốc cà phê đá đã tan hết. Chỉ muốn cậu gọi tên tớ thôi mà, Shiho.

Cúp điện thoại, Hakuba tươi cười đầy mặt. Ran vừa gọi điện mời anh tham gia một bữa tiệc chia tay cô tiểu thư tập đoàn Suzuki. Sau bữa tối ở nhà hàng kiểu Ý lãng mạn hồi năm trước, cho đến giờ mối quan hệ giữa hai người đã trở nên thân thiết hơn nhiều rồi. Thỉnh thoảng có hẹn cắm trại gì đó, dù có mặt gã thám tử miền Đông tự mãn, anh vẫn tham gia cùng. Hừm, có vẻ cô ấy thích màu xanh dương, vậy thì chọn áo màu xanh dương đi.

Ran vừa kết thúc cuộc gọi đã thở ra một hơi nhẹ nhõm. Lần nào gọi điện cho Hakuba cũng thế, cô luôn có một thứ cảm giác bồn chồn khó tả. Nhắc đến Hakuba, cô lại nghĩ đến bữa tối đưa mối quan hệ của hai người bắt vào một loại nhịp kì lạ như bây giờ. Hôm ấy, về rồi không lên phòng ngay, vẫn đứng ở vỉa hè phía dưới nhà, cô gọi điện cho Kazuha vừa khóc vừa kể biết bao nhiêu lâu.

Từng nói những gì, từng kể những gì thì đến giờ đã không còn nhớ rõ nữa, chỉ biết rằng, cho đến giờ người có thể nhìn sâu vào tâm hồn cô đến như thế, người khiến cô vừa muốn trốn chạy vừa muốn cạnh bên chỉ có anh. Cô đã giận dữ, cô đã khóc rất nhiều, nhưng hơn hết, cô biết anh nói đều đúng cả, và cô biết anh chỉ giúp cô đối mặt với mọi thứ mà thôi.

Nhưng chính vì như thế, cô ghét mọi thứ anh nói ra đều đúng, cô ghét mọi lời anh nói đều ghim thẳng vào trọng tâm, chính bởi vì anh quá hiểu thứ cảm xúc này của cô. Cái gì cũng nên có giới hạn của nó, thật may, anh cũng chỉ dừng lại ở vạch giới hạn cô có thể chịu đựng. Theo một cách nào đó, Ran mừng vì anh làm như thế. Ran mừng, vì cô không muốn mất đi một người bạn như Hakuba. Chỉ cần anh đừng ép cô chạy trốn, chỉ cần có vậy.

Nhắn địa chỉ tiệm bánh Hướng Dương cho Hakuba, Ran đi bộ về nhà. Cô rất vui vì một năm trở lại đây Shiho đã trở nên vui vẻ hơn nhiều. Ít nhất thì cô ấy cũng kết bạn, dù không nhiều, như anh chàng Akira chẳng hạn. Ấn tượng của Ran về chàng trai đó khá tốt, ấm áp và hòa đồng, như ánh nắng mặt trời vậy. Ừm, so với mặt trời xa xôi thì nói sao nhỉ, đúng rồi, giống như tiệm bánh nhỏ của anh chàng, Akira càng giống với hoa hướng dương vừa giản dị vừa rực rỡ. Ran cũng cảm nhận được, Shiho dường như cởi mở hơn từ sau sự xuất hiện của Akira.

Ran là một cô gái tình cảm, nhưng cô lại không hay để ý nhiều. Dù như thế, cách mà Shinichi thân thiết với Shiho, cô vẫn luôn để ý. Shiho là bạn của cô, là bạn của Shinichi, là bạn của tất cả bọn họ. Cô không muốn nghĩ nhiều, nhưng mà, Ran vẫn luôn tự hỏi, như vậy có ổn không?

Shiho quyết định sẽ trực tiếp đến tiệm nói chuyện với Akira thay vì chuyển lời qua điện thoại. Hôm ấy là đầu tuần, Akira lại chăm chỉ đến căn tiệm làm ông chủ nhỏ. Cô đẩy cửa, chiếc chuông nhỏ xinh leng keng lảnh lót. Trong tiệm không có người, Shiho mỉm cười, cô đi thẳng vào phía bên trong quầy trưng bánh. Quả nhiên, anh chàng đang bận bịu với ổ bánh mới.

\- Shiho, lại đây thử giúp anh ổ bánh này.

Akira nói mà không ngẩng lên, Shiho cũng mặc, nhìn anh một chút rồi bỏ ra ngoài ngồi. Khóe miệng cong lên một nụ cười thành thục, Akira cởi tạp dề rồi mang một phần bánh mới ra. Cả cách mở cửa, cả tiếng bước chân ấy anh đã thuộc từ lâu lắm.

\- Cho anh nhận xét nhé.

Shiho đánh giá qua vẻ bề ngoài của chiếc bánh, ừm, thanh nhã tươi mát. Thử một miếng, cảm giác là lạ lan dần khoang miệng. Cô không thể đoán ra vị của chiếc bánh này, nó khác với tất cả những vị cô đã từng thử qua. Không thể nói rõ là có ngon hay không, bánh Akira làm chưa từng có chuyện dở, nhưng lần này...

\- Em không ghét nó.

Akira nhướng mày, khoanh tay lại nhìn cô chăm chú. Rồi chợt anh bật cười.

\- Chà, đó không hẳn là một nhận xét vui vẻ đâu Shiho. Nhưng vì người nói là em, nên anh thấy khá tích cực đấy.

Shiho vẫn luôn thấy Akira khác biệt, sự khác biệt nho nhỏ ngày hôm nay cũng không làm cô để ý hơn bao nhiêu. Uống một ngụm trà, cô nói với anh về chuyện bữa tiệc chia tay Sonoko. Nghe vậy, Akira đưa tay mân mê chiếc cằm hơi gầy của mình, trầm ngâm một khoảng.

\- Vậy đưa món bánh mới này vào thực đơn đi, những gì còn lại cho buổi tiệc anh sẽ hoàn thiện và gửi cho em sau nhé.

Hình như Akira lại gầy đi một chút. Vừa học vừa kinh doanh tiệm bánh thật sự không sao chứ?

\- Không sao đâu, mấy hôm nay anh hơi thiếu ngủ thôi.

Akira cũng lấy dĩa tự xắn một miếng bánh thưởng thức, gật gù ra chiều vừa ý. Làm như vô tình, anh nói mà không nhìn cô.

\- Cậu Kudo đó cũng tới chứ?

\- Ừm, có. Cậu ta chơi với Ran và Sonoko từ nhỏ mà. Sao vậy?

\- Không có gì, chỉ là lâu lắm rồi không gặp cậu ta.

Nhắc đến Shinichi, Shiho lại buồn cười, cô bắt chéo chân, hơi nghiêng người dựa ra sau ghế.

\- Anh không biết Kudo có thể ngớ ngẩn đến mức nào đâu. Hôm trước cậu ta còn vặn vẹo chuyện tên với họ.

Akira cười cười nghe cô kể về cậu thám tử trẻ tuổi đòi quyền lợi cho cái tên của mình với một người khác, à, chính là anh mà nhỉ. Con mèo nhồi bông béo ú nằm trong lòng anh từ bao giờ, được bàn tay thon dài ve vuốt như thú cưng thật sự. Anh nhìn ra phía ngoài cửa sổ, nụ cười nhàn nhạt trên khóe môi. Xem ra thời gian cũng không còn sớm nữa. Nên, hay là không đây?

Chớp mắt mà đã đến ngày mở tiệc, mặt trời đã đi ngủ từ lâu, ánh đèn điện từ tiệm bánh hắt ra phía ngoài, hòa cùng ánh đèn thành phố. Giờ này mọi người chắc cũng sắp đến rồi. Akira mang ra mẻ bánh cuối cùng, đặt lên chiếc bàn bên cạnh Shiho. Nhìn cô tỉ mỉ xếp bánh, Akira đưa tay cọ cọ chóp mũi, mỉm cười.

\- Cảm ơn em đã đến giúp anh nhé.

\- Em biết anh nhắm trúng mắt thẩm mỹ hơn người của em mà.

Shiho với tay lấy bánh từ mẻ mới mang ra, ướm thử, sắp xếp rồi chỉnh góc, đoạn mới hài lòng gật đầu.

\- Đùa vậy thôi, nhưng sao anh không để nhân viên giúp, một mình anh làm có ổn không. Em mà từ chối thì sao.

\- Thì anh sẽ mệt hơn một chút. Nói vậy chứ anh biết em sẽ giúp anh.

Xếp chồng mấy khay trống lên nhau, Akira thản nhiên nói nhẹ bẫng.

Sân thượng được trang trí đèn sáng rực rỡ, bàn ghế gỗ mang vẻ mộc mạc, những chiếc giá xếp bánh tinh xảo đẹp đẽ. Đặc biệt là vườn hướng dương nho nhỏ được chăm sóc cẩn thận nở rất đều đặn, lại được chủ nhân chuẩn bị dàn đèn phía trên, dưới trời sao ánh lên sắc vàng ấm áp và tươi tắn. Mọi người không ai kìm được mà thốt lên thanh âm tán thưởng, lại cũng không khỏi có chút ngưỡng mộ. Chẳng ngờ Akira Akira không những học giỏi, làm bánh vừa đẹp vừa ngon, mà còn là một nghệ nhân chăm sóc hoa cỏ nữa.

\- Tôi chỉ chăm sóc một loại hướng dương mà thôi.

Anh chàng cười ôn hòa, xách lên thêm một xô đá lạnh. Lên theo phía sau anh là cậu chàng thám tử miền Đông, Hakuba đứng chếch phía sau Ran, lẳng lặng dán ánh nhìn vào cậu. Cậu ta đến muộn có khi nào vì cuộc nói chuyện nho nhỏ với anh không. Hừm.

Tối ấy, mọi người đếu rất vui vẻ. Sonoko cực kì hài lòng với không gian Akira tạo ra. Đứng trên sân thượng, phóng mắt qua một tầng hướng dương vàng rực là thành phố lên đèn rực rỡ, thi vị biết bao. Một nơi chốn đẹp đẽ đến nhường này tại sao cô lại chưa từng biết đến chứ? Cắn một miếng bánh, Sonoko chợt sững người. Sau đó một phút, tất cả mọi người đều nghe được tiếng kêu phấn khích từ cô nàng.

\- Akira Akira, anh nói đi tại sao anh có thể tạo ra được mùi vị thơm ngon đến thế này chứ?

Nhìn Sonoko ríu rít khoa tay múa chân, lại nhất định bón một chiếc cho Makoto, Shiho nhận ra đó là loại bánh Akira mới làm hôm trước. Cô hơi ngạc nhiên, cũng bất giác cầm lên một phần, quả thật là ngon lắm sao?

\- Ngon quá!

Ran dùng cả hai tay cầm miếng bánh, vẻ mặt rạng rỡ hẳn lên. Hakuba mỉm cười gật đầu.

\- Lại lạ nữa, đây là bánh gì vậy?

\- Bí đỏ. Thực ra đó là loại bánh mới, ngoài Shiho mấy cậu là những vị khách đầu tiên đó, tôi vẫn chưa đặt tên được cho chúng.

Lúc này, Shiho đã ngạc nhiên hết sức. Akira chỉ nhìn cô mà cười, anh biết chứ, Shiho vốn ghét ăn bí đỏ, này xem như anh đã thành công rồi.

Vậy mà ngay một giây sau, chiếc bánh bí đỏ xinh đẹp trên tay Shiho đã bay gọn vào thùng các tông dùng để đựng rác. Trong giây lát mọi người đứng trên sân thượng đều sững sờ. Shinichi sau khi đánh bay chiếc bánh lại vội vàng rút khăn ướt lau tay cho Shiho, rồi nhanh chóng rót một ly nước lọc đưa đến.

\- Không sao chứ Shiho? Có cảm thấy khó chịu ở đâu không?

Không khí trầm hẳn xuống, Shiho cau mày nhìn Shinichi, thảy miếng khăn ướt vào thùng các tông bên cạnh.

\- Ăn phải bí đỏ tôi cũng chỉ đau đầu thôi, cậu phản ứng cái kiểu gì vậy?

Nhìn khuôn mặt Akira đã hơi tái, cô hạ giọng.

\- Xin lỗi, Akira, em dị ứng với bí đỏ. Mà có một chút như vậy thì cũng không sao đâu.

Thế mà lúc này chàng thám tử miền Đông còn cau đôi chân mày chặt hơn khi trước. Không sao là không sao thế nào, ai mà biết được bị dị ứng sẽ xảy ra những biến chứng nào chứ. Cậu không có trách nhiệm với sức khỏe của bản thân chút nào cả, Shiho. Những lời ấy còn đang trong quá trình truyền từ thần kinh đi xuống, chưa kịp nói ra đã nghẹn lại cuống họng vì một cú đấm thụi thẳng vào bụng.

\- Shinichi, cậu thật quá đáng!

Hakuba trầm ngâm nhìn Shinichi vì lãnh trọn một đòn không thốt ra nổi âm thanh nào. Đáng lắm, cậu không biết còn một người nữa cũng dị ứng bí đỏ hay sao. Quay đầu nhìn Shiho bằng đôi mắt đã đỏ lên loang loáng ánh nước, Ran thu lại quyền, mím chặt môi, rồi bỏ chạy khỏi bữa tiệc dang dở. Mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh, Shinichi ho khù khụ vài tiếng, rồi chỉ kịp luống cuống lao người đuổi theo Ran cùng Hakuba.

Lao xuống cầu thang, Ran vừa khóc vừa chạy trên con phố sáng đèn. Vỉa hè lác đác vài người đi bộ, cô cứ thế chạy đi, chạy hết sức, hình như có lỡ va phải ai đó. Từng lời nói của Hakuba tối ngày hôm ấy vọng về trong tâm trí, giờ đây xoay vòng vòng bám riết không buông. Tại sao, tại sao phải như thế. Shinichi, tại sao lại như thế, tớ không muốn như thế này, nhưng tại sao, rốt cuộc là đã sai ở điểm nào?

Khuỷu tay được một bàn tay rộng bắt lấy, Ran mất đà ngửa người ra sau, tấm lưng va phải lồng ngực ấm áp. Cú va chạm mạnh khiến Hakuba nhăn mặt, gương mặt đẫm nước mắt in vào trong đôi mắt, anh lại thấy khó chịu trong tim.

\- Vì sao em bỏ chạy?

Đưa tay gạt ngang dòng lệ trên mặt, Ran im lặng.

\- Vì ăn một miếng bánh bí đỏ sao?

Khuôn mặt điển trai vương nụ cười nhè nhẹ, ánh mắt sáng như nhìn thấu mọi suy nghĩ của cô. Lúc nào cũng như thế, Ran ghét điều đó. Rồi cô nhìn thấy một người dừng lại phía sau anh.

Cúi gập người xuống thở dốc, Shinichi vẫn cảm thấy khó chịu vì cú đấm ban nãy. Hít vào một hơi sâu, cậu đứng thẳng người vừa lúc đối diện với ánh mắt Hakuba. Phút chốc, cuộc nói chuyện nho nhỏ hồi chiều trở nên rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết.

 _"Tôi quả thật không hiểu, tình cảm của Ran đến tôi còn nhận ra thì không có lẽ gì cậu không biết cả. Cậu đã không yêu cô ấy thì tại sao không dứt khoát đẩy cô ấy ra, chẳng lẽ cậu muốn giữ lại một người phòng khi không có được người khác?"_

 _Cậu ta đang nói cái quái gì vậy?_

 _"Không phải sao? Hãy nghĩ đến Shiho, nghĩ đến cô ấy và Akira như thế nào, cậu hiểu chứ."_

 _Hakuba, cậu..._

 _"Cậu nói không rồi đấy nhé, Kudo Shinichi."_

Shinichi không thể không thừa nhận, nhìn nụ cười lịch sự gắn trên khuôn mặt của gã đó quả thực rất đáng ghét.

Giữa ba người tồn tại một khoảng trống vô hình.

Rồi, Ran thấy mình ôm chầm lấy Hakuba. Trước đôi mắt ngạc nhiên của Shinichi, anh mỉm cười nắm lấy bàn tay cô.

\- Mình đi nhé.

Ơ? Còn đang ngơ ngác, Ran đã thấy mình được kéo vào chiếc xe bên đường, bỏ lại Shinichi vẫn đứng ngơ ngẩn phía vỉa hè. Xe lướt đi băng băng, còn cô thì vẫn ngồi im lặng.

\- Em định cứ mè nheo và ương bướng như thế đến bao giờ?

\- Sao cơ?

Ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh, Ran đột nhiên nhớ đến buổi tối một năm trước, Hakuba cũng đột ngột hỏi như thế này.

\- Em tính thế nào đây, định cứ mãi như thế và đợi cho đến khi cậu ta từ bỏ Shiho hả?

Ran hơi giật mình, hai bàn tay vô thức siết lại. Cảm giác đau đớn và khó chịu khi điều tối tăm nhất hoàn toàn bị phơi bày trước ánh mặt trời nóng rát. Tại sao cứ phải đối xử với cô như thế?

\- Anh im đi, chuyện đó có liên quan gì đến anh đâu cơ chứ.

Hakura quành lái, bàn tay thong thả xoay vô lăng.

\- Chà, không liên quan gì đến anh sao, kể cả khi em cố lợi dụng anh để thử phản ứng của cậu ta à?

Từng giọt nước mắt lã chã rơi, chúng đua nhau nhỏ xuống đôi tay đang run rẩy siết chặt. Dừng lại đi, anh đừng nói nữa. Ran ghét Hakuba, cô ghét cái cách anh nhìn thấu nội tâm cô, cô ghét điều nào anh chỉ ra cũng đều đúng, cô ghét sự thẳng thắn đến phũ phàng của anh, cô ghét tất cả.

\- Tình cảm đơn phương thật đau khổ nhỉ, khi nhìn người kia hết lòng vì một người khác không phải mình.

Thực sự, lần này anh đã bước qua mức giới hạn cô có thể chịu đựng rồi. Ran thấy bản thân hét lên với Hakuba.

\- Anh thì hiểu cái gì cơ chứ. Đừng nói như bản thân anh biết tất cả, anh chẳng hiểu cái gì hết.

Chiếc xe thể thao đột ngột phanh lại, Hakuba nhìn vào mắt Ran nghiêm túc đáp lại.

\- Anh hiểu thật đấy, vì anh yêu em.

 **Grey**


	7. Chapter 6: Sữa cà phê

**Chương 6: Sữa cà phê.**

 _"Ran này, tại sao em lại thích Shinichi?"_

Gió tiêu điều, lá vàng thưa thớt rụng rơi ngoài khung cửa. Kazuha đung đưa đôi chân trên chiếc ghế cao. Thời gian vừa rồi quả là bận rộn, riêng chuyện chuẩn bị tốt nghiệp cũng đủ khiến cho các cô cậu luôn vui vẻ ngày nào muốn sứt đầu mẻ trán. Thổi phù một hơi trên miệng tách cacao nóng sánh mịn, Kazuha lại hớp một ngụm đầy khoan khoái.

\- Thế, mọi chuyện là thế nào?

Bao nhiêu lâu như vậy rồi, đoạn tình cảm này vẫn cứ là dây dưa không dứt. Đến cũng không được, đi cũng chẳng xong, cứ để như thế, cuối cùng sẽ là ai đau hơn ai kia chứ. Cũng khá lâu rồi cô mới gặp lại Ran. Xem nào, kể từ lần Ran gọi điện đến khóc với cô cả buổi tối, giờ mới gặp mặt.

Ran cầm thìa nhỏ hòa vài vòng trong tách sữa cà phê nóng hầm hập trên bàn, mặt hồ màu nâu nhè nhẹ mượt mà dần tạo thành xoáy nước nhỏ.

"Đồ ngốc, Shinichi. Sao cậu lại đổ cà phê vào sữa thế này?"

"Thế này ngon hơn, ha ha."

Thế đấy, Ran cong cong khóe miệng, thế đấy. Vị đắng chậm rãi hòa cùng sữa thơm ngậy, quyện nên một thứ đồ uống kì lạ. Vừa đắng, vừa thơm, lại gợi cảm giác ngọt ngào từ đâu đó trong tâm trí. Đáng sợ thật, thử một lần rồi lại một lần, dù không thấy ngon nhưng thế mà dễ dàng gây nghiện.

\- Năm nay chúng mình cùng tốt nghiệp rồi. Shiho cũng thế.

\- Ừ phải rồi, dù học ngành dược cần năm năm nhưng Shiho khảo sát đầu vào học luôn năm thứ tư nhỉ.

Kazuha vẫn không ngừng đong đưa đôi chân thon gầy, cô không hỏi, chỉ tiếp chuyện và chờ cho đến khi Ran tự mình nói ra tâm sự.

\- Có lẽ tớ sẽ ở lại trường làm việc, khoa Văn học cũng đang thiếu người.

\- Ừ.

\- Kazuha này, tớ phải từ bỏ sao?

Kazuha đặt chân lên thanh ngang chân ghế, buông tách cacao nóng ra rồi cọ xát hai bàn tay được ủ ấm vào nhau.

\- Nhưng tớ không muốn. Bao nhiêu năm tháng bồi đắp, làm sao có thể nói bỏ là bỏ. Cậu biết mà Kazuha, cái cảm giác khi đặt hết tâm tư vào một thứ. Ngày ngày chăm sóc, giờ giờ bảo vệ, thật vui vẻ mà nhìn ngắm nó dần lớn lên. Rồi một ngày, cậu chợt nhận ra những gì tốt đẹp mà cậu hết sức gìn giữ ấy tản mát từng chút một, theo dòng thời gian ngắn ngủi mà đáng sợ tan biến.

Con đường quen thuộc cả hai cùng đi học, những ngã rẽ thanh bình bao nhiêu năm, cánh hoa anh đào tung bay một chiều lộng gió. Tất cả những phong cảnh ấy, lại như gió thổi mây trôi mà đi. Không thể được, tuyệt đối không thể được.

\- Vậy thì đừng.

\- Sao?

Ran ngẩng lên nhìn Kazuha, chỉ thấy đôi mắt trong trẻo kia tràn đầy kiên định.

\- Vậy thì đừng từ bỏ. Cậu biết đấy, cậu có thể từ chối việc từ bỏ mà. Hạnh phúc là của cậu chứ không phải của ai khác.

Phải rồi, cứ mãi dây dưa, cho đến cùng lại là ai vì ai mà đau đớn hơn đây?

Mưa mùa đông mang hơi giá thấm qua áo quần ẩm lạnh thấu tận tâm can. Từng giọt nước mưa theo sống ô chảy xuống thành hàng. Con đường vốn thưa thớt lại vì cơn mưa này mà càng thêm hiu quạnh.

\- Shiho, anh pha một tách cà phê nóng cho em nhé.

Akira cầm cây ô xanh thẫm ở vỉa hè bên kia, tươi cười tựa như đã đứng từ lâu đợi cô đến.

\- Mưa đông lạnh lắm, mà Hướng Dương thì ngay bên này.

Nhìn Shiho rảo bước sang đường, nét cười trên khóe miệng càng sâu. Akira tiếp chiếc ô đã cụp lại từ tay Shiho, dũ cho bớt nước rồi đem dựng vào giỏ bên cửa. Anh biết Shiho sẽ đi ngang qua đây, cô ấy vừa từ trường trở về mà.

Nhận tách cà phê đen nóng thơm đắng quen thuộc, cảm giác ấm áp từ đôi tay truyền đến tận trái tim.

\- Sao anh không đến dự lễ tốt nghiệp?

Akira cười mà không trả lời, đặt miếng bánh chocolate xuống cạnh tách cà phê.

\- Em đã nghĩ đến chuyện sẽ làm gì chưa?

\- Ừm, chưa.

Xắn một miếng bánh nhỏ, Shiho khẽ hua chiếc dĩa bạc trong không khí. Akira cười nhè nhẹ, cô để ý sắc mặt anh hơi tái. Là vì dính mưa sao?

\- Cơ hội việc làm thì không thiếu, nhưng em lại không thực sự thấy thích công việc nào cả. Hiện giờ, em cũng không biết tốt nghiệp xong sẽ thế nào nữa.

Nói đúng ra thì cô chưa từng nghĩ đến chuyện sẽ tiếp tục cuộc sống sau đại học như thế nào. Ngày ấy, cô chỉ đơn giản nghĩ rằng sẽ được đến giảng đường như một cô gái bình thường, sống một đoạn cuộc sống bình thường, và học đại học cùng với cậu ta. Ngày qua ngày, năm lại liền năm, ấy vậy mà cũng kết thúc rồi.

Ngoài trời mưa đã tạnh, qua tầng kính cửa sổ, nắng nhạt ngoài trời dần hửng lên. Akira đứng dậy đi lên sân thượng, dừng lại trước cánh cửa, anh nói với Shiho theo phía sau.

\- Em có muốn ngắm trời đông sau cơn mưa không?

Cánh cửa sân thượng từ từ mở ra, ánh sáng tự nhiên len vào không quên mang theo hơi ẩm. Hướng dương đã tàn, mây mù cũng tan, nơi đây lại có một phong vị khác. Bước qua vũng nước mưa còn loang sóng nhẹ, Akira dang rộng cánh tay, ngẩng cao đầu hít vào một hơi tràn đầy khí trời. Mưa tạnh, nắng lên, trời đất giao hòa.

\- Anh rất thích mùi của thiên nhiên. Shiho à, mùi đất trời sau mưa, mỗi mùa lại là một hương vị khác đấy.

Nhìn nét cười mãn nguyện đến thanh thản vương trên gương mặt điển trai, Shiho cười. Chàng trai này, dù có thế nào cũng làm mọi thứ rạng rỡ lên được. Cô nhắm mắt lại, hít căng tràn lồng ngực hương vị thanh mát của đất trời còn hơi ẩm, lại không cẩn thận ham quá đà mà bị lạnh ho lên mấy tiếng.

\- Dù tươi mới cũng đừng quá đắm chìm, quá tham luyến sẽ hại đến bản thân, em biết chứ Shiho?

Từ phía sau, Akira gỡ tấm khăn trên cổ mình vòng qua Shiho. Trong khoảnh khắc, hơi ấm trên khăn tràn ngập, lời nói ấy lại thấu tận tâm can. Hướng dương rực rỡ cũng phải tàn phai, xuân qua thu đến sẽ lại một lần nữa vươn mình dưới nắng trời. Không có kết thúc thì sẽ chẳng có gì mới được bắt đầu. Một thứ đi đến điểm tận cùng là để cho một thứ khác được sinh ra.

\- Em nghe này Shiho.

Mái tóc ngắn được vén ra sau, đôi tai nghe chợt được đeo vào, dòng âm thanh nhẹ nhàng ấm áp theo màng nhĩ chảy tràn tâm trí.

\- Và đừng quay lại.

Shiho nhìn thẳng về phía trước, đôi tay nhiễm hơi lạnh của Akira vẫn giữ hai bên tai cô. Lúc này đây mọi thứ như ngừng lại, Shiho không bị bất cứ tạp âm nào quấy rầy nữa, chỉ còn duy nhất cảm giác thư thái do dòng nhạc êm ái như dòng nước ấy, hòa cùng cảnh sắc thành phố chiều hoàng hôn.

Shiho, anh thật sự rất thích em, rất rất thích em. Có lẽ là nhiều lắm, nhiều đến mức dù cho có cố gắng đến thế nào vẫn không thể ngăn được mình thích em. Đáng lẽ ra anh phải mong muốn em được hạnh phúc, nhưng anh lại không thể hy vọng một ngày nào đó em nắm tay cậu ta. Bởi vì, như thế có nghĩa là anh sẽ không còn cơ hội. Bởi vì anh không muốn lỡ mất em.

Gió đông thổi qua, gợn vũng nước mưa trong suốt nổi sóng lăn tăn, cũng cuốn những lời thì thầm ấy vào hoàng hôn đỏ thắm.

\- Akira, đứng lâu trên sân thượng mùa này lạnh lắm.

Bàn tay ấm dần chợt buông khỏi đôi tai mỏng, Shiho khẽ rùng mình vì cái lạnh đột ngột xâm nhập. Gỡ tai nghe ra, cô vuốt tóc che đi vành tai trần.

\- Có học bổng cho nghiên cứu sinh đó, qua Thụy Sĩ một thời gian, em thấy thế nào?

Thụy Sĩ sao?

\- Em biết chứ, Akira. Phải làm sao để ngừng tổn hại chính mình đây?

Tiếng thở dài nhè nhẹ tan nhòa vào chiều đông lạnh giá. Biết đấy, lại không tự mình dừng lại được.

\- Tách ra đi. Hãy cho mình thời gian, cũng cho tất cả thời gian để tĩnh trở lại.

\- Anh đã nói gì đó đúng không? Em cảm giác như anh đã nói gì đó, mà em thì lại không nghe được.

Shiho nghe tiếng Akira khe khẽ bật cười, rồi tấm khăn trên cổ được anh quấn chặt hơn.

\- Đứng lâu trên sân thượng mùa này lạnh lắm.

Akira vòng tay hướng cô quay người lại, nhìn từ phía sau lại giống như anh ôm lấy cô.

\- Em vừa mới nói câu đó mà.

\- Ừ, nên mình xuống thôi.

Xoay người đi được đôi bước, Shiho ngạc nhiên nhìn khung cửa dẫn đến cầu thang sân thượng. Shinichi, cậu đứng đó được bao lâu rồi?

Đã lâu rồi Shiho không gặp Ran, mà hiển nhiên cô biết là Ran cố ý tránh mình. Kể từ bữa tiệc chia tay Sonoko hôm ấy, đến hôm đưa cô nàng ra sân bay, Ran cũng không nói lời nào với cô. Ấy vậy mà, cô lại vừa được hẹn gặp mặt vào ngày mai. Shiho đặt điện thoại xuống giường, khẽ thở dài.

Thôi, cũng chẳng có thời gian nghĩ ngợi linh tinh gì nhiều, thời gian chẳng còn bao lâu nữa. Sốc lại tinh thần, Shiho điền thông tin vào các mẫu đơn và giấy tờ. Thứ hoạt động kiểu này chán ngắt, nhưng nó cần thiết, biết sao được.

Nghiên cứu thông tin và hoàn thành giấy tờ đến khuya, Shiho đi ngủ trong trạng thái cực kì mệt mỏi. Khi chút chút ý thức được khơi lên, cô tưởng như mình vừa mới chợp mắt giây trước thôi vậy. Và vì như thế, cho nên cô đang ngồi đối diện với Ran trong một tiệm nước nhỏ trong tình trạng cố gắng giữ cho gương mặt có vẻ tỉnh táo với sự trợ giúp của tách cà phê đen không đường.

\- Xin lỗi Shiho nhé.

Ran hơi cúi đầu khi nói ra lời này, lọn tóc đen dài theo động tác mà trượt khỏi bờ vai rủ về phía trước.

\- Là tớ cư xử không đúng, Shiho trách tớ cũng không sao.

Đặt tách cà phê xuống miếng lót, Shiho nhướng mày chờ đợi. Ran đang cố biểu đạt điều gì đây?

\- Nhưng mà Shiho này, cậu với Shinichi rốt cuộc là thế nào vậy?

Giọng nói vẫn nhỏ nhẹ và dịu dàng như thế, lại khiến Shiho trong chốc lát tỉnh táo hẳn. Vào thời điểm thế này cô ấy lại lật vấn đề ấy ra ư?

\- Bạn bè.

Điều này không phải đã quá rõ ràng rồi hay sao, mấy năm nay chưa từng thay đổi. Giọng Shiho bình tĩnh thản nhiên, lời nói ra giống như nêu một sự thật hiển nhiên vậy. Ran mím môi, rồi cô cười. Đừng đùa, bạn bè ư.

\- Shiho này, Shinichi và Sonoko là bạn bè. Cách mà hai người họ đối xử với nhau khác xa cách của hai người cậu. Cậu có thể gạt được người khác, nhưng cậu không gạt được bản thân cậu, càng không thể gạt được tớ đâu. Cậu nói cậu đối với Shinichi là bạn bè, cứ cho là vậy, nhưng Shinichi đối với cậu có thật chỉ là bạn bè thôi không?

Shiho im lặng nhìn Ran đang dần trở nên gấp gáp, giọng nói cũng nhanh hơn vài phần. Quả nhiên là vẫn không được nhỉ. Cô gái này vẫn mong manh và đa cảm như thế, luôn luôn bất an, luôn luôn sợ hãi. Nhưng cô ấy sợ cái gì đây, cô ấy lại phải vì điều gì mà bất an, trong khi người nên cảm thấy hạnh phúc chính là cô ấy?

\- Thật rõ ràng, cậu dần trở nên quan trọng hơn đối với Shinichi, rồi...

Đưa một bàn tay nắm lấy bàn tay Ran, Shiho nhẹ nhàng xiết. Mặt đối mặt, đôi mắt biếc xanh lại nhìn thật sâu vào tâm hồn.

\- Tớ chưa từng muốn giành cậu ta khỏi cậu, hay khỏi bất kì ai khác.

Đôi mắt long lanh ngấn nước, Ran rút bàn tay lại. Cô hơi mím môi, dường như phải quyết tâm lắm.

\- Chính bởi vì như thế đấy. Shiho, chính bởi vì cậu chẳng tranh giành điều gì, cậu cũng chẳng muốn cái gì hết. Tớ có thể trách móc, có thể nói lí lẽ, có thể ghen với người muốn cướp cậu ấy đi. Nhưng với cậu, thậm chí lí do để ghét cậu tớ cũng không có. Rõ ràng là Shinichi ngày một xa tớ, nhưng tớ lại chẳng thể căm ghét cậu được. Tớ ghét điều đó, Shiho, cậu chẳng làm gì cả, tớ thật sự ghét điều đó.

Ran không biết nước mắt tràn bờ mi từ khi nào, trong đôi mắt xanh biêng biếc kia lại chỉ thấy tiếc thương cùng buồn bã. Bật khóc trước mặt cậu ấy, thật mất mặt. Ran luống cuống tìm khăn tay, lại thấy miếng khăn giấy trắng muốt được đưa về phía mình. Cô ấy nói cái gì cơ, Thụy Sĩ?

\- Đừng hiểu lầm, tớ đã quyết định và hoàn thành xong mọi thủ tục trước khi cuộc nói chuyện này diễn ra rồi. Đây là lựa chọn của tớ, là tương lai của tớ, không liên quan gì đến chuyện cậu đang nói hết.

Thở dài một hơi, Shiho kéo tay Ran lại, dùng hai bàn tay nắm lại thật chặt.

\- Tớ thật sự mong cậu có thể bình tâm hạnh phúc.

Ran chỉ còn biết bật khóc. Shiho, tớ thật muốn ghét cậu. Tớ ghét việc tớ không thể nào ghét cậu được.

Hattori nhàm chán ngồi ngắm thằng bạn lôi cậu đến tận Tokyo này rồi lại chán đời nằm vật ra trên bàn chẳng nói chẳng rằng. Hắn ta có bị làm sao không vậy, muốn đập nhau quá.

\- Kéo đến giờ rồi vẫn chẳng đâu ra đâu, Kudo cậu kém quá đấy.

Cậu Kudo quá kém nào đó vẫn vật vã trên bàn, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn tên bạn đang nhìn mình mà nhăn nhó. Đúng thế, là cậu quá kém. Mà không phải kém vừa đâu, đến cái tên da ngăm ngổ ngáo một thời kia cũng đã thành công nâng mối quan hệ với nàng Kazuha từ bạn bè mờ ám lên người yêu quang minh chính đại rồi. Còn bản thân mình, nhìn lại vẫn là một mảnh hỗn loạn.

\- Tóm lại, khi nhìn tên Hakuba đó kéo Ran chạy đi, cậu chỉ trơ mắt đứng tại chỗ và nhìn?

\- Ừ.

Heiji kéo ghế ngồi lại gần Shinichi, xăm soi khuôn mặt chán chường của cậu, lại hỏi:

\- Akira Akira từ trong ra ngoài từ trên xuống dưới chỗ nào cũng tốt. Mặc dù tất cả mọi người đều quý mến anh ta, cậu lại thấy Akira không vừa mắt?

\- Thực ra cũng không hẳn là không vừa mắt, chỉ là...

Nói đến đây, Shinichi lại không biết phải diễn tả thế nào cho phải. Akira bước vào cuộc sống của bọn họ một cách rất tự nhiên. Anh học cùng lớp dược ưu tú với Shiho, anh là chủ tiệm bánh ngọt mà Shiho hay lui tới, anh vui vẻ hòa đồng với bạn bè bên cạnh Shiho. Akira trông như là rất hòa đồng và dễ chịu với tất cả, kì thực điều duy nhất anh thực sự quan tâm chỉ có Shiho.

Heiji thở dài nhìn Shinichi đang hoàn toàn chìm đắm vào thế giới suy tưởng. Gã bạn này của cậu cái gì cũng giỏi, chỉ có vấn đề tình cảm của chính bản thân thì dốt hơn bò. Cậu ta nhận thức được, nhưng cậu ta lại không giải quyết được. Có lẽ, tình cảm là điểm khuyết thứ hai của con người gần như hoàn hảo ấy, âm nhạc là điểm đầu tiên.

Shinichi giống như đang chơ vơ giữa một bản nhạc điên cuồng. Cậu có thể đọc hiểu đến từng nốt nhạc, nhưng cậu không cách nào tự mình chơi được bản nhạc ấy.

\- Hattori này.

\- Ừ?

\- Shiho sẽ đi Thụy Sĩ.

Shinichi nhìn chăm chăm vào khoảng không trước mắt, đôi mắt nâu mang theo những xúc cảm khó gọi tên.

\- Cô ấy sẽ đi Thụy Sĩ, Shiho sẽ rời xa nơi này.

\- Ừ.

\- Mà tớ thì chẳng có lí do gì ngăn cản điều đó cả.

\- Ừ...

Hai chàng trai ngồi trong không gian trầm lặng. Khoác tay qua bả vai Shinichi, Heiji vỗ vỗ. Chuyện này chỉ có thể dựa vào chính bản thân cậu mà thôi. Đâu đó chợt vang lên tiếng thở dài.

Ngôi nhà kế bên vẫn sáng đèn, Shiho bước đến kéo kín rèm cửa sổ. Tắt máy tính, cô đi xuống dưới phòng bếp lấy nước, chợt phát hiện ông bác Agasa ngồi bó gối thu lu ngoài phòng khách đã tắt đèn.

\- Bác làm cái gì vậy, sao không bật đèn lên?

Shiho với tay bật công tắc, rồi bao lời đều nghẹn lại khi nhìn ông bác mập mạp gục mặt vào gối cố gắng kìm nén tiếng nức nở.

\- Bác ngồi co lại thế này là đang cố trốn cháu đấy à?

Nghe giọng Shiho, bác tiến sĩ liền không kìm được nữa, ngước khuôn mặt bánh bao giàn giụa nước mắt lên nhìn cô qua cặp kính lèm nhèm.

\- Đúng thế đấy Shiho, cháu, cháu, sao Shiho lại phải đi chứ? Cháu đi rồi bác phải làm sao?

Shiho dở khóc dở cười, có chút không biết phải làm sao. Ông bác này, sao càng lớn tuổi lại càng giống trẻ con thế. Bước lại gần ông bác, Shiho ngồi xuống bên cạnh. Rút khăn giấy đưa qua, cô cười nhè nhẹ, vỗ về.

\- Xem kìa, cháu chỉ đi học ở nơi khác vài năm thôi, có phải sẽ không bao giờ trở lại nữa đâu. Mấy món đơn giản cháu vẫn nấu cùng bác hẳn là bác biết cách tự nấu rồi. Thực đơn dinh dưỡng cháu cũng đã lên sẵn vài mẫu.

Tiến sĩ Agasa đã lau sạch sẽ dấu tích của nước mắt cũng như nước mũi trên khuôn mặt bánh bao, chiếc mũi to tròn vẫn khụt khịt vài hơi.

\- Cháu đi rồi, bác có nhớ cũng không gặp được cháu nữa.

Shiho cười cười, đưa ly nước ấm cho ông bác.

\- Bác đừng chủ quan, dù cho thời gian tới cháu không ở đây, cháu vẫn sẽ gọi về giám sát tình hình ăn uống của bác. Không được trộm ăn bậy đâu đấy.

\- Nhưng sao lại đột ngột thế?

Mấy năm này, ông đã quen với sự có mặt của Shiho trong cuộc sống hàng ngày. Quen với một cô cháu gái quan tâm chăm sóc ông từng chút, dù chẳng thể hiện ra. Quen với sự nghiêm khắc của con bé trong thực đơn ăn uống hàng ngày của ông. Quen với một ngôi nhà tràn ngập hương vị gia đình. Tới đây Shiho không còn ở đây nữa, vậy thì lại là một mình ông trong căn nhà rộng lớn mà trống trải. Bao nhiêu năm sống với cô đơn, giờ đây lại chẳng thể quen được với nó.

\- Cháu đi rồi, thế Shinichi thì sao?

Shiho vỗ vỗ bàn tay mập mạp của tiến sĩ, lại nhìn qua cặp kính tròn vo của ông. Nhìn vẻ bề ngoài ngốc như vậy, kì thật, ông ấy lại có cặp mắt rất sáng.

\- Bác Agasa, chính bởi vì như thế đấy.

Cậu ta không phải lí do duy nhất, nhưng cũng là một nguyên do quan trọng cho quyết định lần này.

\- Cháu nghĩ mình đã đắm chìm đủ rồi. Dù mới mẻ cũng đừng quá đắm chìm, quá tham luyến sẽ hại đến bản thân.

Chuyện của họ, mỗi câu chuyện thực ra đều rất đơn giản, nhưng đặt lẫn vào với nhau, những thứ vốn không hề phức tạp lại chẳng thể duy trì sự đơn giản vốn có nữa. Vậy cho nên, nên tách ra thôi. Để cho mỗi người đều có một khảng không riêng, để cho tự bản thân ngẫm nghĩ lại. Để tĩnh lặng, để tìm kiếm, để nhận ra.

\- Cháu đang dần lạc lối, trước khi chuyện đó xảy ra, cháu cần suy nghĩ cho bản thân trước nhất. Bác hiểu không?

Đôi mắt nhuốm màu thời gian lại rưng rưng nước mắt, tiến sĩ bắt lấy bàn tay Shiho bọc lại trong đôi tay mập mạp, gật đầu liên tục.

\- Bác chỉ muốn điều tốt nhất cho cháu. Shiho của bác, cháu xứng đáng với những điều đó, cháu xứng đáng với những điều tốt nhất.

Ừ, những điều tốt nhất ấy, bản thân cô phải tự kiếm tìm thôi. Hoặc là, bản thân cô phải tự nhận ra thôi. Shiho à.

 **Grey**


	8. Chapter 7: Hay là cậu trở về đi

**Chương 7: Hay là cậu trở về đi.**

\- Không đi tiễn như vậy cũng được chứ?

Ran nghiêng nghiêng đầu ngó Shinichi từ bếp, cậu vẫn lặng im ngồi bất động ngoài sô pha phòng khách, khuôn mặt che lấp trong bóng tối phủ dài ảm đạm. Phần tóc mái dài che đi ánh mắt, Shinichi, đã bao lâu rồi cậu chưa cắt tóc thế?

\- Ừm, không cần tiễn cậu ấy.

Nhận lấy ly sữa cà phê từ Ran, Shinichi nói bằng giọng khàn khàn. Trầm lặng chốc lát, cậu lại như nhớ ra điều gì, bổ sung thêm:

\- Shiho nói vậy.

Shiho đi rồi.

Shinichi hạ thấp người xuống, từ từ tựa trán lên hai bàn tay đan vào nhau thật chặt. Lời Hakuba từng nói, lời Akira nhắc nhở rành mạch liên tiếp hiện lên trong đầu cậu. Hai người bọn họ đều đúng, không, hai người bọn họ đều rõ ràng và dứt khoát trong cách nhìn và hành xử, đối lập hoàn toàn với cậu.

Phải rồi, Akira. Có lẽ là một ngày, cũng có thể là một tuần trước đó, lần đầu tiên họ có một cuộc gặp gỡ chỉ hai người kể từ khi quen biết. Từ trước Shinichi chưa bao giờ lưu lại quá nhiều sự chú ý với chàng trai này, ngoại trừ ngày hôm ấy. Akira Akira thân thiện và ấm áp, cậu lại chưa từng nhận ra anh cũng có thể nghiêm khắc và xa cách đến như vậy. Cái sự xa cách nhàn nhạt ẩn sau nụ cười nhẹ nhàng ấy.

\- Tôi không muốn phán xét hay áp đặt bất cứ điều gì lên trạng thái tình cảm của cậu, vì xét cho cùng cậu nghĩ cái gì, cảm nhận cái gì ngoại trừ chính bản thân cậu ra, đâu có ai biết được chính xác. Nhưng trường hợp của cậu, Kudo Shinichi, tôi e là chính bản thân cậu lại cũng là người kém mẫn cảm nhất với những tình cảm ấy.

Trời đã vào đông, nhưng cũng không đến mức quá lạnh lẽo. Shinichi ngồi đối diện Akira, nhìn anh đang nhàn nhã mơn man cánh hoa hồng trên kệ cạnh người.

\- Tôi chỉ muốn nhắc nhở cậu, không có một thứ tình cảm nào chịu đựng được sự rạn vỡ hết lần này đến lần khác.

Bên trong Hướng Dương không dùng điều hòa, chỉ có những cánh cửa đóng kín ngăn cái lạnh cùng cơn gió đông lại phía ngoài. Thường thì người ta sẽ cởi áo khoác và treo lên giá khi bước vào bên trong, huống chi chiếc lò sưởi có vẻ cổ kính còn được đốt lên đượm hồng.

\- Dù là vô thức hay có chủ định, rạn vỡ là rạn vỡ, có vậy thôi.

Ấy vậy mà Akira vẫn choàng một tấm khăn dày dặn.

\- Kudo Shinichi, yêu thương cũng cần có tư cách.

Suốt thời gian qua cứ lông bông, với Ran cũng thế, với Shiho cũng vậy. Rốt cuộc, cậu lấy tư cách gì để đứng bên hai cô gái hết mực trong lành ấy đây. Lấy tư cách gì đây, hả Kudo Shinichi?

\- Tớ nghĩ là cậu cần có thời gian một mình, gặp lại cậu sau nhé, Shinichi.

Phải nhìn Shinichi thẫn thờ một chỗ như vậy thực chẳng phải cảnh tượng dễ chịu gì. Ran xách túi lên, ngoái lại nhìn một lát rồi lẳng lặng ra về. Sau lưng chỉ vang lên tiếng ừ trầm trầm đáp lại. Chúng ta đều cần có thời gian, phải rồi, tất cả chúng ta đều cần đến nó. Qua rồi, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Sẽ ổn mà, phải không?

Sẽ ổn cả thôi, kể cả khi Shiho không phải người duy nhất rời nơi này đi.

Những tháng ngày tiếp theo cứ lặng lẽ lướt đi, vô thanh vô ảnh vậy mà lại hằn lên từng trái tim xuân trẻ ấn kí của thời gian. Ran giờ đang làm việc trong khoa Văn học trường đại học Tokyo. Một cô gái dịu dàng và truyền thống, thật phù hợp biết bao.

Thấm thoắt ngày qua ngày, năm lại liền năm, chuyện ngày xưa tựa một hồi mộng cũ. Ngày ấy, không biết cô đã dùng tâm trạng gì để nhận cuộc điện thoại từ biệt đó của anh? Anh nói không nhiều, nhưng câu nào cũng đâm thẳng vào nỗi lòng cô muốn chôn giấu nhất. Anh biết làm vậy cô sẽ ghét anh, nhưng anh vẫn quyết nói hết ra suy nghĩ của mình. Hakuba Saguru là như vậy đấy.

\- Ran này, tại sao em lại thích Shinichi?

Ran không biết, từ bao giờ cũng chẳng để tâm, chỉ là cái ý nghĩ thích cậu ấy, rất thích cậu ấy cứ đương nhiên mà tồn tại.

\- Em ngốc lắm, Ran. Cứ mù quáng thuyết phục bản thân thích cậu ta như vậy, sao em không nghĩ đến bản thân em? Em cứng đầu và ngốc nghếch, em định cứ mãi ngẩn ngơ chờ Kudo Shinichi từ bỏ Shiho, một ngày nào đó quay đầu lại và nhìn thấy em ở phía sau à. Em ích kỉ với cảm xúc của bản thân như vậy, người em có lỗi nhất chính là em.

Hakuba lắng nghe sự tĩnh mịch truyền đến từ ống nghe, anh chỉ cười cười mà tiếp tục.

\- Buông thôi, vì cậu ta và cả chính em nữa. Ran à, Kudo Shinichi không ngu ngốc, cậu ta chậm tiêu. Để Shiho đi, hiện tại hỗn độn với cảm xúc, thứ cậu ta cần giờ chỉ là thời gian để nhận ra. Còn thì, cứ tiếp tục cố chấp mù quáng, kẻ ngu ngốc lại là em đấy.

Cô đã hét lên với anh sao?

\- Anh yêu em.

Hay là cô đã khóc một trận và mắng anh nhỉ? Thời gian qua đi rồi, ấy vậy mà chỉ còn những lời của anh đọng lại trong tâm trí. Cô nhớ tiếng cười của anh truyền đến qua điện thoại, nghe gắng gượng và xa xôi lắm. Cô nhớ giọng nói anh đàm đạm, thật bình tĩnh mà sao lại có cảm giác đớn đau?

\- Em đừng nói nữa, Ran à, mặc dù da mặt anh dày thật, nhưng cũng không thể chịu được em từ chối anh thêm lần nữa đâu.

Phía bên kia đầu dây vọng đến tiếng đám đông huyên náo, cô lại nghe rõ ràng tiếng thở nhè nhẹ của anh.

\- Khi em không biết phải tìm đến ai, đừng ngần ngại gọi cho anh nhé.

Cứ như vậy, anh cúp máy rồi cứ thế rời đi. Không biết tại sao, nhưng trái tim lại hụt một khoảng lớn.

Ngoảnh đi ngoảnh lại, đã là mấy năm trời.

Ran đem số tài liệu giáo sư giao cho đem cất trở vào thư viện. Loay hoay sắp xếp một hồi vừa lúc giờ làm việc cũng kết thúc. Chuông điện thoại lảnh lót vang lên, Ran cứ thế nhận cuộc gọi mà không kịp nhìn máy.

\- A lô, Mori Ran xin nghe.

Bên kia đầu dây lại là một mảnh im lặng kéo dài. Ran ngừng động tác, cẩn thận cất tiếng.

\- A lô?

Tiếng hít thở đều đều vọng qua từ bên kia, Ran đột nhiên cảm thấy lúng túng. Tiếng cười khẽ truyền đến, rồi một thanh âm quen thuộc cất lên.

\- Chào em, cũng một thời gian rồi nhỉ. Vừa hay giờ làm việc của em mới hết, em không phiền qua đón tôi chứ, Ran?

Hốc mắt chợt nong nóng, đã bao lâu rồi không nghe được giọng nói này. Cứ thế ra đi, giờ cũng đột ngột trở lại, Hakuba Saguru. Có thể cô thật ích kỉ, nhưng năm ấy cô cũng lại là người cảm thấy hụt hẫng nhất, dù rằng chính cô là người đẩy anh đi. Ấy vậy mà, giờ đây chỉ một cuộc gọi thôi, cô lại vội đi thẳng từ trường đến đón anh.

Hakuba đã trưởng thành lên không ít, trên người mang theo chút hương vị bụi bặm. Nhìn cô, anh nở nụ cười vẫy vẫy bàn tay. Một thời gian không gặp, đến nụ cười cũng trở nên điềm đạm như thế.

\- Anh đã dặn hãy cứ gọi điện cho anh, bất kể là vui là buồn, khi không biết tìm đến ai, hãy cứ tìm đến anh. Vậy mà thời gian qua một cuộc điện thoại cũng không có, Ran, em vẫn sống tốt chứ?

Ran chăm chú lái xe mà không đáp. Sau những chuyện như thế, làm sao cô có thể tìm đến anh nữa. Nụ cười gắng gượng và giọng nói đàm đạm của anh khi ấy, làm sao cô có thể quên. Làm sao cô còn có thể lại tổn thương anh thêm nữa.

Ran vô thức nắm chặt vô lăng, sự thật là như thế, cô đã chọn Shinichi, người cô yêu là Shinichi cơ mà, không phải sao?

\- Anh đói quá, mình đi ăn chút gì đó đi.

Anh ấy vui vẻ cười, vui vẻ nói, vui vẻ kể lại những chuyến đi và khoe với cô những tấm hình phong cảnh. Anh cũng có thể chào tạm biệt cô, tiêu sái rời đi không chút vướng bận. Anh có thể thản nhiên như thế, xem ra là thời gian đã giúp đỡ được rất nhiều nhỉ. Thật tốt quá, thật là tốt, nhưng tại sao nỗi khó chịu âm ỉ lại cứ nhức nhối lên như vậy.

Sự xuất hiện của Hakuba làm cô rất vui. Đúng vậy, Ran thật sự rất vui khi nhìn thấy anh, khi cùng anh trò chuyện, khi có anh ngay ở bên cạnh. Nhưng mà, cô cũng thật sự rất đau. Cô không thể thừa nhận những cảm xúc dành cho anh, bởi vì điều ấy giống như chính cô đang phản bội lại tình cảm bấy lâu dành cho Shinichi vậy. Cô đã nói rằng mình yêu cậu ấy, yêu rất nhiều, nếu như lại là Hakuba, chẳng lẽ những xúc cảm và lời nói yêu thương Shinichi kia lại biến thành nói dối cả ư.

Ran không biết, cô chỉ còn biết chạy đến nhà Shinichi. Cô cảm thấy hoảng hốt, có lẽ nhìn thấy cậu ấy lúc này sẽ làm tình cảm của cô thêm phần chắc chắn. Đã gần chín giờ tối, Ran đến vừa khi Shinichi tiễn một vị khách trở về. Nhìn thấy Ran, Shinichi không ngạc nhiên, chỉ cười chào cô. Giống như những buổi tối quen thuộc khác, Shinichi pha sữa cà phê, Ran cắt bánh ra đĩa, rồi cả hai ngồi xuống ghế thưởng thức. Không biết là bắt đầu từ bao giờ, nhưng cả cậu và cô đều đã quen với những khoảng thời gian chìm vào suy tưởng như vậy.

Trầm ngâm hồi lâu, Shinichi chợt nói.

\- Ran đã bao giờ cảm thấy trong căn phòng này không chỉ có hai chúng ta chưa?

Giật mình thon thót, Ran trừng trừng nhìn Shinichi đang vô tâm vô phế uống sữa cà phê.

\- Tớ thấy có đến bốn người.

Gương mặt xinh đẹp tái nhợt, Ran nghẹn hồi lâu không nói nên lời. Shinichi ngược lại lại thực bình tĩnh. Cậu đặt cốc sữa cà phê xuống bàn, ngồi nghiêm chỉnh mà nói:

\- Cậu vẫn chưa nhận ra sao, Ran? Bên cạnh tớ là cô ấy, còn bên cạnh cậu là Hakuba.

Hai bàn tay hơi run lên, diễn biến tâm trạng nhảy quá nhanh khiến cô không biết phải phản ứng như thế nào. Shinichi cười, nhưng Ran biết, cậu ấy lúc này đang thực sự nghiêm túc.

\- Kì thật Hakuba chưa từng rời đi, cậu ta có lẽ luôn ở chỗ này, với cậu.

Đặt bàn tay lên ngực trái, Shinichi cũng không màng đến khuôn mặt sửng sốt của Ran.

\- Tớ cho rằng mình vốn đã chậm hiểu, không ngờ cậu còn có thể chậm tiêu hơn tớ. Cậu có bao giờ nghĩ, có những chuyện cần phải buông, có những người cần nắm giữ?

Người trước mặt cô đây có thật là Shinichi khờ khạo cùng lớn lên với cô? Ran chợt cảm thấy chàng trai này thật xa lạ. Cậu đang nói gì thế, hả Shinichi...

\- Ran à, ép buộc bản thân là một điều rất đau khổ. Trái tim cậu hướng về đâu, tự bản thân cậu sớm đã có câu trả lời rồi, chẳng qua kiên trì và cố chấp thực sự chẳng phân rạch ròi được đâu.

Shinichi nhìn cô, nụ cười của cậu ấy thật chân thành.

\- Tuy là mất khá nhiều thời gian, nhưng nhận ra vẫn hơn là trầm mê hỗn loạn. Cậu biết không, không có một thứ tình cảm nào chịu đựng được sự rạn vỡ hết lần này đến lần khác. Đừng ngu ngốc làm người bỏ lỡ để rồi lại nuối tiếc không thôi. Cậu xứng đáng được hạnh phúc, Ran à, chúng ta đều xứng đáng.

Ran không biết mình về đến nhà bằng cách nào, khi đã lên đến phòng, cô chợt nhận ra gương mặt mình đã đẫm nước mắt. Chỉ là yêu thương thôi, tại sao lại đau đến thế. Cô nhận ra rồi. Cho đến tận lúc này mới chợt nhận ra.

Nhưng mà Shinichi, có lẽ là tớ đã chậm mất rồi. Hakuba Saguru của năm ấy, yêu thương cũng là của năm ấy. Hiện tại, có lẽ tớ đã chậm thật rồi, Shinichi.

Shiho nhập số liệu mới nhất của chương trình nghiên cứu vào máy tính, nhìn đồng hồ mới biết đã muộn như vậy, chẳng trách cô thấy thiếu thiếu thứ gì đó, hóa ra là đồ ăn. Gần đây nghiên cứu bận rộn, cô cũng ít gặp Akira hơn. Mà cũng chẳng có gì đáng ngạc nhiên, nghiên cứu sinh trong giai đoạn này đều bận đến tối mắt tối mũi, chỉ hận không thể vùi mình cả ngày lẫn đêm trong công trình nghiên cứu của bản thân.

Nhưng mà dù sao cũng là con người, mà con người thì cần ăn uống. Lưu tài liệu cẩn thận, tắt máy tính, Shiho đứng dậy vươn vai dãn gân dãn cốt rồi bước ra ngoài.

\- Shiho, ở bên này!

Nụ cười lướt qua môi Shiho, cô biết chỉ cần quay người lại là nhìn thấy Akira đang tươi cười vui vẻ. Quả nhiên, anh đang vẫy tay với cô, cười đến là rạng rỡ. Rồi Akira điều khiển chiếc xe lăn từ từ tiến lại gần cô.

\- Bao giờ thì vụ trải nghiệm này mới kết thúc đây?

Nhìn Akira mặc blouse trắng ngồi trên xe lăn, trên đùi còn cẩn thận đắp lên tấm chăn nhẹ đi tới đi lui trong viện nghiên cứu, Shiho lại thấy ngộ.

\- Sao nào, anh thấy khá thú vị đấy chứ. Đặt mình vào vị trí người bệnh mới có thể thấu hiểu và từ đó sáng tạo ra sản phẩm ưu việt nhất.

Shiho đón lấy cốc súp nóng trong tay Akira, tranh thủ uống vài ngụm. Dạ dày trống rỗng được an ủi, cả người cũng ấm lên theo. Thả chiếc cốc rỗng vào thùng rác, cô lắc lắc đầu.

\- Anh đó, với những lí luận của anh.

Akira lại bật cười, giơ giơ chiếc cặp lồng giữ nhiệt lên cao.

\- Nào Shiho, em sẽ vui lòng giúp người bệnh này ra ngoài đi dạo chứ? Nhân tiện chúng ta tìm chỗ nào đó ăn tối.

Shiho nhướng mày, rồi cũng đầu hàng với anh chàng lắm chiêu này, vòng ra sau đẩy xe lăn đi chầm chậm. Bên ngoài khu thí nghiệm có một bãi cỏ rộng, Shiho tìm một băng ghế, xoay chiếc xe lăn ngay bên cạnh rồi mới ngồi xuống. Bao nhiêu lâu rồi cô vẫn cảm thấy ngạc nhiên với chiếc cặp lồng giữ nhiệt mà Akira mang đến. Nó cứ như chiếc hộp thần kì vậy, bên trong có không biết bao nhiêu là món ngon.

\- Gần đây anh lại gầy đi.

\- Shiho này, anh thấy nhớ Hướng Dương.

Trầm ngâm một hồi lại đột ngột nói ra một câu chẳng ăn nhập ấy, Akira không khỏi làm Shiho cũng ngẩn ra một hồi.

\- Anh muốn ăn bánh ngọt.

Gương mặt Akira phảng phất một nụ cười nhàn nhạt, ánh mắt nhìn về nơi xa xăm nào đó. Lúc này, anh mang lại cảm giác mỏng manh đến kì lạ. Shiho hơi nhíu mày, nhưng cô chưa kịp nói gì nét kì lạ thoáng qua ấy đã biến mất, Akira khôi phục tươi cười gắp thêm đồ ăn cho cô.

\- Qua mấy ngày nữa vừa hay em có thời gian rảnh, em ra ngoài mua bánh ngọt cho anh nhé?

Akira cười cười, bàn tay lại nhanh nhẹn gắp đồ ăn cho Shiho.

\- Ừ, cảm ơn em.

Shiho vươn tay tắt đèn, không khỏi nhớ đến gương mặt điển trai đã gầy đi không ít, thân ảnh mặc áo blouse trắng ngồi trên xe lăn làm người ta trong thoáng chốc cảm thấy đơn bạc. Vẫn ấm áp và dịu dàng như thế, bao lâu nay Akira vẫn không hề thay đổi, nhưng cô lại lờ mờ cảm nhận có điều gì đó ẩn giấu sau lớp sương mềm mại.

Hình như, là từ mấy năm trước, hình như từ khi còn ở Nhật.

Mí mắt nặng dần, Shiho mơ màng tiến vào giấc ngủ. Anh đang giữ bí mật điều gì đây, hả Akira?

Ran đã về từ lâu, Shinichi cũng chẳng buồn động tay dọn đĩa bánh trên bàn. Cả cô và cả cậu, hai người đều chậm tiêu và ngốc nghếch. Như ngẫm nghĩ gì đó, Shinichi đứng dậy đi sang nhà hàng xóm. Cửa không khóa, cậu cứ thế tự nhiên đẩy cửa vào. Ồ, ông bác đang nói chuyện điện thoại.

\- Bác biết rồi, cháu nhớ giữ gìn sức khỏe. Bác không có ý thúc giục đâu, nhưng mà, cháu sớm về nhé, bác nhớ cháu, Shiho.

Cúp điện thoại rồi mới nhìn thấy Shinichi, nhưng tiến sĩ Agasa cũng không bất ngờ. Thằng bé này mấy năm nay vẫn vậy, nháy mắt đã thấy xuất hiện bên cạnh mình, thành ra ông đã quen mất rồi.

\- Bác mới là người nên chú ý giữ gìn đấy, hôm trước cháu sang chẳng phải bắt gặp bác đang lén ăn bánh mì bơ lạc hay sao.

Tiến sĩ đỏ mặt ho lên hai tiếng, giọng nói cũng nhỏ đi vài phần.

\- Có một lát bánh mì thôi mà, cũng không phải ta ăn thường xuyên.

Shinichi tiến lại cười cười, ông bác Agasa chợt có ảo giác thằng cháu này thật nguy hiểm.

\- Một lát bánh mì lớn, phết một tầng bơ lạc dày đến 0.5cm, lại được giải quyết vào chín giờ tối, bác nói xem?

Cũng không đợi cho ông bác tiến sĩ phản bác lại, Shinichi tự ngồi xuống ghế, trầm trầm cất giọng.

\- Shiho mới gọi về hả bác?

Nét mặt tiến sĩ cũng an tĩnh lại, ông ngồi xuống cạnh Shinichi, gật đầu.

\- Cô ấy vẫn không chủ động gọi cho cháu.

\- Con bé vẫn quan tâm tình hình của cháu, chẳng qua... cháu cũng biết mà.

\- Mấy năm nay ngoài chuyện cô ấy đang nghiên cứu ở Thụy Sĩ thì cháu chẳng biết thêm gì nữa.

Tiến sĩ cũng thở dài, bàn tay mập mạp vỗ vỗ bờ vai thằng cháu như vỗ về, như an ủi.

\- Bác tiến sĩ à, cháu đúng là chậm tiêu nhỉ.

Shinichi vừa nói vừa cười, trên mặt là loại biểu cảm nhớ về một thời quá khứ và rồi tự cười nhạo bản thân mình từng khờ khạo đến mức độ như thế, như thế.

\- Nhưng mà khi đã nhận ra rồi, cháu sẽ không để người quan trọng vụt mất mà chưa cố gắng làm gì cả. Cháu không muốn phải hối tiếc, cho nên dù cho đến cùng có thế nào đi chăng nữa, ít nhất cháu muốn có tư cách để yêu thương Shiho.

Shinichi đã trở về rồi, tiến sĩ Agasa vẫn ngồi lặng lại trên ghế. Chợt ông thở dài một hơi. Hai đứa cháu ngốc nghếch, hai đứa cháu thiên tài ngốc nghếch của ông.

Mở cửa bước ra ngoài ban công, Shinichi bình tĩnh nhấn gọi, một hồi chuông đều đều vang lên. Ngước mắt lên bầu trời đêm mênh mang điểm trăm ngàn tinh tú, mảnh trời kia sao sánh được với đôi mắt người.

Shiho à, bầu trời ở Thụy Sĩ có xanh biếc như ở Tokyo không. Shiho à, trời sao ở Thụy Sĩ có trong veo như ở Tokyo không. Shiho à, hay là cậu trở về đi.

Giọng nói như gió lành mùa hạ quét vào lòng, khóe miệng cũng theo đó mà cong cong, tựa như vầng trăng non đầu tháng.

\- Shiho à, tớ rất nhớ cậu.

Shinichi rất nhớ cậu.

 **Grey**


	9. Chapter 8: Tựa như ánh trăng

**Chương 8: Tựa như ánh trăng.**

Lâu lâu mới có buổi thảnh thơi tạm gác lại những nghiên cứu cùng số liệu, Shiho nhàn nhã dạo trên con phố thanh bình. Ngày trời xanh nắng nhẹ, quả thật thích hợp tản bộ dạo phố.

Dừng chân trước một tiệm bánh bên đường, Shiho quyết định ghé lại đây. Tiệm nhỏ bên góc phố, lại có vài bộ bàn gấp xếp ngoài trời, mặc dù khác nhau nhưng lại gợi cô nhớ đến Hướng Dương, ấm áp và giản dị. Rồi một dáng hình quen thuộc in vào đôi mắt biếc, trong giây lát, ảnh hưởng thị giác quá đột ngột làm cô tự hỏi chẳng lẽ mình hoa mắt rồi.

Từ bên kia đường, Shinichi mặc tây trang xám bạc từ từ bước qua phía bên này. Mấy năm không gặp, quả thực dáng vẻ trưởng thành trầm ổn của Shinichi hiện giờ khiến Shiho ngạc nhiên không ít. Lẳng lặng ngồi xuống cùng bàn với cô, cậu cười, trong ấy lại hiển hiện niềm vui khó giấu.

\- Làm sao cậu biết tôi ở đây?

Gọi hai tách cà phê, nụ cười trên môi Shinichi vẫn không ngừng lại được. Cậu lắc đầu, thản nhiên đáp:

\- Tớ đâu có biết.

Shiho nhướng mày nhìn cậu chờ lời nói tiếp.

\- Hiện giờ tớ có một văn phòng thám tử, vị khách hàng với vụ lần này yêu cầu tớ đến Thụy Sĩ một chuyến, thuận tiện tớ cũng dạo phố một chút.

Shinichi bật cười, nghiêng nghiêng đầu nhìn sang hướng khác, ngón tay lại bất giác sờ sờ chóp mũi.

\- Nói thật thì tớ cũng chỉ định cầu may thôi. Tớ không biết cậu ở đâu cả, nên cũng chẳng thể tìm. Còn vài giờ nữa là chuyến bay về Nhật cất cánh, rồi tớ nghĩ, cứ đi vòng vòng, biết đâu có thể gặp được cậu thì sao. Dù khả năng rất nhỏ nhưng vẫn hơn là không làm gì hết, cậu nói có phải không?

Khuôn mặt ngay gần với cô đây đã bao lâu rồi không nhìn thấy? Chà, cũng mấy năm rồi, cậu thay đổi nhiều quá, chỉ có nét tùy hứng lại cố chấp này là vẫn không thay đổi. Hoặc nên nói là tùy hứng và cố chấp theo một cách khác xưa.

\- Vậy mà có thể gặp được cậu thật, tớ thấy ngày hôm nay không còn gì có thể hơn thế.

Bánh cùng cà phê được mang ra, ánh mắt Shinichi lại chưa lúc nào rời khỏi cô gái đối diện. Đã chừng ấy thời gian chỉ có thể gặp được trong mơ và hồi ức, hiện tại người ngay trước mắt lại có cảm giác không chân thực. Người con gái này đã sớm khắc ghi trong tâm trí, ấy vậy mà bản thân lại hỗn độn đủ thứ chẳng nhận ra. Shiho à, cậu có biết không, khoảng thời gian không có cậu tớ đã nhận ra được nhiều lắm.

Đã có đôi lúc, trái tim nơi lồng ngực này chợt trống rỗng, tớ lại nghĩ về cậu. Phải chăng chút ấm áp vương vấn ấy chính là những hồi ức vui vẻ khi có cậu ở bên. Kỉ niệm vương đầy trên vai, phủ tràn quanh tớ tựa ánh trăng trong trẻo. Từng điều từng điều một, dù có vụn vặt, chỉ cần có cậu, tớ sẽ đều ghi nhớ. Nhưng mà cậu đã đi rồi, người con gái tớ thương đã đi mất rồi, đi mà không một lời dặn dò bảo trọng, là tớ ngu ngốc, hay là cậu vô tình đây.

Đã có đôi lúc, tớ oán trách cậu để rồi mới chậm chạp nhận ra, ấy là vì từ lâu tớ đã đặt cậu ở trong tim. Tớ vẫn còn nhớ đêm hôm ấy một mình ngồi dưới trời sao, không gian tĩnh lặng vắng vẻ, là tiếng chuông điện thoại của ai reo hoài không dứt? Là ánh mắt ai mờ mịt không rõ chờ đợi một giọng nói quen thuộc? Dẫu có biết rằng thế gian này không tồn tại chữ nếu, lại vẫn không thể ngừng đặt ra giả thiết trong tâm tưởng, rằng nếu có thể quay ngược thời gian, tớ sẽ nắm bàn tay cậu thật chặt.

Shiho, tôi đã từng quay lưng chạy trốn khỏi nỗi nhớ em mặc cho cõi lòng tan tác. Lẫn trong gió bão truy đuổi không ngừng, hóa ra vẫn luôn vương vấn hương vị của em. Nỗi nhớ này, một khi đã khơi dậy thì chính là chạy hoài không thoát. Tôi đã khao khát biết bao, khát khao được ôm lấy em trong vòng tay, nhưng ta lại cách biệt cả chân trời. Mấy năm nay, ngoài sự dịu dàng thấu tận tim gan mà hồi ức mang lại, tôi chẳng còn gì nữa, Shiho à.

Ngàn lời vạn lời cuồn cuộn như sóng triều, giây phút gặp lại hóa ra cũng chỉ gói gọn trong một câu đơn giản như thế.

\- Shiho, tôi rất nhớ em.

\- Ừ.

Hôm nay chẳng phải là ngày gì đặc biệt, chẳng qua là giáo sư vui vẻ dành ra cho cô được một buổi nghỉ sớm. Ran ngồi lặng im trên ghế lái, vẫn mông lung với hành động này của mình. Shinichi nói đúng, đừng ngu ngốc bỏ lỡ để rồi phải hối tiếc không thôi. Mặc dù cô đã ngu ngốc mất rồi, nhưng mà dù là vậy, một khi đã nhận ra, cô không muốn cứ thế chấp nhận mà không làm gì hết.

Âm thầm trấn an bản thân, Ran xuống xe đi ra khỏi bãi đỗ. Chính là nơi này, ngày cuối cùng của triển lãm ảnh cũng là hôm nay.

\- Là Ran đấy à?

Đúng là anh ấy vẫn ở đây. Ran xoay người lại, Hakuba nghiêng nghiêng đầu nhìn cô nhoẻn miệng cười.

\- Lần ấy thuận miệng nhắc đến triển lãm ảnh này, anh không ngờ là Ran cũng có hứng thú.

Trong lòng có chút lúng túng, tay chân trở nên thừa thãi hết cả, Ran bèn ngượng ngùng vuốt lại tóc mái.

\- À, thì, những bức ảnh phong cảnh anh chụp rất đẹp, lần ấy nghe anh nhắc đến, em tò mò muốn biết vẻ đẹp hoang dã mà triển lãm này thể hiện rốt cuộc là như thế nào. Em vừa hay thuận đường qua đây, thế là như anh thấy đấy.

Hakuba gật đầu tỏ vẻ đã hiểu, anh đưa cho cô một cuốn catalogue.

\- Em cũng biết chọn thời gian đấy, vừa lúc triển lãm ít người phù hợp để cảm nghệ thuật. Trong này có hướng dẫn và cả bài thuyết minh, em từ từ xem nhé, anh có việc gặp chủ triển lãm một chút.

Nhận cuốn catalogue bìa tím chủ đạo, Ran chưa kịp nói gì đã thấy Hakuba quay lưng rời đi. Chẳng lẽ cứ như vậy mà vội vã vuột mất ư? Ran chợt thấy nhói đau trong lòng. Đừng đi mà, Hakuba.

\- Hakuba, anh đợi một chút.

Ran nghe giọng chính mình vang lên, có phải là ảo giác hay không, khi cô lại dễ dàng nghe ra sự run rẩy trong giọng nói ấy? Lại có phải ảo giác hay không, khi bờ vai anh như run lên nhè nhẹ? Chỉ cách nhau vài bước chân thôi, thế mà tưởng chừng xa xôi vạn dặm.

\- Thật ra triển lãm này không phải em thuận đường đi ngang qua, cũng không phải em tò mò về nhiếp ảnh. Em đến để gặp anh.

Anh biết, anh biết chứ.

\- Em xin lỗi, Hakuba, em đã bối rối, em đã lo sợ. Sự xuất hiện của anh, tình cảm của anh làm đảo lộn tất cả, em không dám đối mặt, em càng không dám thừa nhận những cảm xúc dành cho anh. Bởi vì, anh biết không, bởi vì anh nói đúng. Em đã luôn ép mình vào với suy nghĩ rằng em thích Shinichi. Đoạn tình cảm ấy không sai, nhưng phần nhiều là thích ấy có lẽ đã đi dần đến hồi kết kể từ khi gặp gỡ anh rồi. Nhưng mà em...

Những ngón tay xinh đẹp bấm lên cuốn catalogue bìa tím khiến nó trở nên vặn vẹo. Phòng triển lãm tĩnh lặng đến mức có thể nghe rõ tiếng nghẹn ngào.

\- Nhưng mà em cố chấp đến ngu ngốc, em sợ rằng nếu như yêu anh thì phần tình cảm dành cho Shinichi sẽ trở thành lời nói dối thật buồn cười. Hakuba, em chậm chạp đến mức bây giờ mới nhận ra, cứ mãi như vậy em sẽ mất anh. Em không muốn mất anh.

Âm cuối run lên, Ran dừng lại cố nén tiếng nấc nghẹn nơi cổ họng. Đôi mắt sáng trong giờ đã phiếm hồng, ánh nước loang loáng như chỉ chực chờ tuôn rơi.

\- Đã muộn chưa, Hakuba? Có phải em đã đến muộn rồi không?

Đáp lại cô chỉ có sự tĩnh lặng nặng nề. Bóng lưng thẳng tắp trước mắt mờ nhòa tựa xa cách nghìn trùng sương khói. Cuối cùng thì bờ mi cũng không giữ được giọt lệ nóng hổi. Cuối cùng thì, tình yêu cũng không giữ được người mình yêu.

\- Em hiểu mà.

Là tự cô đưa mọi chuyện đến bước đường này, là tự cô lựa chọn đánh mất tình yêu của anh, cô còn có thể trách ai? Ran đặt lại cuốn catalogue lên kệ rồi quay bước. Nên đi thôi, những gì cần làm cũng đã làm rồi, ít nhất thì cô cũng không còn gì để phải hối hận thêm nữa, phải không?

\- Ran này, em muộn thật đấy, để anh chờ nhiều năm như vậy. Thế mà trốn chạy thì sao lại nhanh như thế, anh còn chưa kịp nói gì kia mà.

Bàn tay run rẩy được nắm lấy trong lòng bàn tay ấm áp. Hakuba xoay người cô lại, dịu dàng lau đi nước mắt giàn giụa tuôn rơi. Anh cười với cô, rồi ôm lấy cô mà vỗ về.

\- Em tuy rằng chậm chạp thật đấy, nhưng may là cuối cùng cũng đến nơi rồi. Cảm ơn em nhé, vì đã nhận ra.

Nhào vào vòng ôm vẫn luôn chờ đợi cô, Ran hít căng tràn lồng ngực hương vị ấm áp.

À, thì ra đây chính là nước mắt hạnh phúc. Thì ra đây chính là cảm giác được yêu thương.

Akira mình mặc áo blouse trắng, nằm an tĩnh trên giường bệnh trong phòng đặc biệt của viện nghiên cứu. Nhìn thấy Shiho, anh tươi cười ấm áp.

\- Em đã đến đấy à, sao em biết mà đến đây, anh đang trải nghiệm điều kiện vật chất và máy móc hỗ trợ.

Shiho đặt hộp bánh ngọt lên tủ đầu giường, lẳng lặng nhìn anh tươi cười nói về trải nghiệm mới. Đẩy chiếc ghế tới gần giường bệnh, cô ngồi xuống thuận tay dém lại góc chăn cho anh.

\- Akira, lần lễ tốt nghiệp năm ấy không phải anh không muốn đi, là anh không đến được, đúng không?

\- Sao đột nhiên em lại nhắc đến chuyện đó?

Shiho bình tĩnh mở hộp giấy ra, bên trong khéo léo xếp nhiều loại bánh thơm ngon đẹp mắt.

\- Anh đã chuẩn bị quần áo chỉnh tề, nhưng cuối cùng lại là em thấy anh đợi em trở về từ buổi lễ. Anh có lí do không thể đến được. Akira, lí do ấy của anh là gì?

\- Shiho à...

Đặt miếng bánh vị trà xanh cùng chiếc thìa nhỏ xinh xắn vào tay Akira, Shiho tiếp tục với giọng bình tĩnh tựa như đang nói chuyện thời tiết hôm nay thế nào vậy.

\- Suất học bổng nghiên cứu sinh đến vừa kịp lúc cứ như được bàn tay nào đó sắp xếp. Những hành động kì lạ của anh với lời giải thích rằng để phục vụ cho đề tài nghiên cứu. Máy móc y tế, thuốc, xe lăn, giờ thì đến phòng bệnh, Akira, anh lại muốn giải thích thế nào đây?

Trầm lặng một hồi, cuối cùng lại thở ra một hơi vừa như than thở, vừa như nhẹ nhõm. Đặt miếng bánh lại lên tủ đầu giường, Akira cong cong khóe miệng.

\- Vẫn biết là sẽ không giấu được em thêm nữa, vậy mà khi bị phát hiện ra vẫn không khỏi cảm thấy đột ngột. Em đừng nói gì cả, anh sẽ từ từ kể lại cho em, một điều cũng không sót.

Chiều tàn nắng tan, khung cảnh ngoài cửa sổ gợi về kí ức từ thời thơ bé. Cậu nhóc Akira mới ba tuổi ngẩng đầu nhìn ra ngoài khung cửa, hoàng hôn đẹp quá, thảm cỏ mượt quá, ước gì có thể được ra ngoài và cảm nhận những điều tuyệt vời bình dị ấy. Ấy thế mà, những điều thật bình dị lại quá đỗi xa xôi với một cậu bé không được phép bước ra khỏi căn phòng chăm sóc đặc biệt.

Từ khi mới sinh Akira Akira đã mang trong mình căn bệnh định cho anh một số phận ngắn ngủi và ảm đạm. Các bác sĩ đều nói thiếu gia nhà Akira chỉ có thể sống đến không quá hai mươi tuổi. Trời luôn biết cách trêu ngươi con người, Akira Akira lại là một thần đồng hiếm có. Anh biết chứ, cha mẹ anh đã đau lòng biết bao nhiêu.

Suốt những năm tháng tuổi thơ sống sau khung cửa đóng kín làm Akira trở nên lạnh nhạt với cuộc sống như một lẽ tất yếu. Cho đến một ngày, sức khỏe của anh tiến triển tốt đủ để có thể được ra ngoài, hôm ấy, mẹ đã đưa anh tới một tiệm bánh ngọt.

\- Anh còn nhớ rất rõ không khí ấm áp nơi đó, cả nụ cười hạnh phúc của bác chủ tiệm. Trong suốt bao năm tháng, lần ấy là lần anh cảm nhận cuộc sống rõ ràng nhất, cảm nhận từ từng nụ cười vui vẻ của khách hàng.

Shiho ngồi bên anh, tĩnh lặng. Cứ như vậy, nhưng Akira biết cô vẫn luôn lắng nghe.

\- Shiho à, anh đã nghĩ, anh muốn những vui vẻ ấm áp này tồn tại lâu thêm chút nữa. Anh đã nghĩ, tại sao mình không mở một tiệm nhỉ. Rồi anh học làm bánh, anh học về cà phê.

Akira nhắm lại đôi mắt, cảm nhận tia sáng mặt trời nhàn nhạt cuối ngày, mường tượng ra khung cảnh sân thượng nở rộ hoa hướng dương vàng rực dưới nắng.

\- Một góc bé nhỏ anh có thể bỏ lại hết tất cả, chỉ đơn giản là nhàn tản như thế này thôi.

Shiho nhớ ra rồi, những lời quen thuộc này, hóa ra anh đã trải lòng với cô từ lâu như thế. Hóa ra, khoảnh sân thượng cũ với những gốc hướng dương được chăm sóc cẩn thận lại mang theo tầng ý nghĩa như vậy. Khi anh ngắm nhìn hướng dương rực rỡ, có lẽ cũng khát khao lắm một cuộc sống tràn đầy hy vọng hướng đến tương lai, hướng đến mặt trời.

Bởi vì không ai biết cuộc sống của Akira có thể kết thúc vào ngày nào, cho nên mỗi ngày anh đều tự do sống theo ý muốn bản thân. Cha anh là một phú thương có tiếng ở Thụy Sĩ, nhưng anh lại một mực muốn trở về quê mẹ trải nghiệm cuộc sống sinh viên đại học bình thường.

\- Và rồi anh gặp được em.

Akira kết thúc với một nụ cười trên môi. Shiho nhìn anh, đôi mắt biếc xanh đã mờ mịt nước mắt.

\- Tất cả những chuyện trước đó em có thể không tính toán, nhưng anh phải nói cho em biết, anh còn lại bao lâu.

\- Chà, nói sao nhỉ, lạc quan lên thì có lẽ anh còn bên em được nửa năm nữa.

Nhìn Shiho mím môi rơi nước mắt, Akira lại đau lòng không thôi.

\- Em đừng khóc, năm xưa ai mà không nói anh sống không quá hai mươi tuổi. Giờ em xem, anh mà thọ thêm đôi ba năm nữa là ba mươi rồi. Không tệ chứ?

\- Tại sao không nói cho em?

Akira im lặng, thứ anh không muốn phải đối mặt nhất chính là nước mắt của Shiho. Rút khăn giấy thấm đi từng hàng lệ nóng hổi, anh nói nhẹ nhàng.

\- Bởi vì anh biết em sẽ khóc.

Xin lỗi em nhé, Shiho, nhưng xin hãy hiểu cho sự ích kỉ của kẻ sắp từ biệt thế gian này. Ngày lễ tốt nghiệp năm ấy bệnh phát, anh đã biết thời gian của mình không còn lại bao nhiêu. Vì vậy cho nên, anh muốn từng ngày đếm ngược còn được sống của anh có em bên cạnh. Anh đã rất cố gắng đấy, dù cho có làm gì đi nữa, dù cho sức khỏe suy yếu đến đứng dậy không nổi, dù cho đang nằm trên giường bệnh, anh vẫn khoác trên mình chiếc áo blouse trắng để có thể tươi cười mà nói với em, anh đang trải nghiệm phục vụ cho đề tài nghiên cứu.

Shiho à, anh không muốn bỏ lỡ mất em, cũng không thể bên em lâu dài. Tất cả những gì anh muốn là hồi ức đoạn đường cuối cùng có em. Chỉ vậy thôi.

Ấy là một buổi sáng chan hòa ánh nắng. Mặt trời tươi sáng rạng rỡ lại dịu dàng, giống như anh vậy. Akira, cảm ơn anh vì đã đến với cuộc đời này, cảm ơn anh vì đã ở bên em, đoạn hồi ức có anh là điều dịu dàng nhất mà em từng có. Hãy yên nghỉ nhé, chàng trai rực rỡ lại bình dị tựa hướng dương.

Nắng chiều dần tan, nhường chỗ cho bầu trời đêm treo cao mảnh trăng khuyết. Shiho vẫn ngồi đó, lặng lẽ im lìm. Trải qua năm tháng ngắn ngủi, thật không ngờ lại có thể xảy ra chuyện như thế. Shinichi cũng từng ghen tị với Akira Akira, bởi vì anh là chàng trai duy nhất từng khiến cho nụ cười của Shiho thật an bình. Một chàng trai dịu dàng đến thế, giờ đã nhắm mắt ngủ yên trong lòng đất mẹ.

Bàn tay rộng mang theo hơi ấm vẫn kiên trì nắm mãi không buông. Tay em lạnh lắm, Shiho à, giờ trái tim em cũng đang rất lạnh, phải không?

Nhẹ nhàng mà kiên định ôm gọn lấy cô vào lồng ngực, giọng Shinichi cất lên trầm trầm.

\- Em có thể im lặng, nhưng hãy im lặng bên tôi.

Cơ thể mảnh mai run lên nhè nhẹ, từng giọt nước mắt nóng hổi thấm qua lớp áo sơmi, chạm vào làn da anh bỏng rát. Tiếng nấc nhè nhẹ như bóp nghẹt trái tim anh.

\- Akira đi rồi, Shinichi.

\- Ừ.

Vòng tay ôm lấy anh, nước mắt Shiho không thể ngừng được giàn giụa tuôn rơi.

\- Anh ấy đi rồi, chúng ta không thể nào gặp lại được nữa.

\- Ừ.

Đây là lần đầu tiên anh chứng kiến Shiho khóc thương tâm đến vậy, chỉ duy nhất sau lần cô chất vấn anh trong tiếng nấc nghẹn về cái chết của Akemi.

\- Có thể đi bên em đoạn đường cuối cùng, tôi tin là Akira đã có thể nhẹ nhàng ra đi.

Cẩn thận và dịu dàng hôn lên mái tóc nâu đỏ buông xõa, Shinichi ôm càng thêm chặt.

\- Shiho, không sao hết, có tôi ở đây rồi.

Ừ, có anh ở đây rồi. Cô còn có anh mà, cho nên sẽ ổn thôi.

Cẩn thận làm bạn, vội vàng ra đi, bao nhiêu năm vậy mà cũng chạy không khỏi nỗi nhớ. Hình bóng ấy tựa như ánh trăng, dù có đi đến chân trời nào thì trái tim này vẫn đẫm mình trong thứ ánh sáng dịu dàng ấy. Chạy một vòng lớn như thế, đến cuối cùng người nắm lấy đôi tay cô vẫn là anh. Chưa đi đến tận cùng, nào ai biết đâu là kết thúc.

\- Shiho à, thực ra bầu trời ở Tokyo cũng không biếc xanh đến thế, trời sao ở Tokyo cũng không trong veo đến vậy, chỉ có một gã thám tử nhớ rất nhớ em thôi. Cho nên là, em trở về đi, có được không?

Những năm tháng sau này, thỉnh thoảng đi qua những câu chuyện đã cũ, trái tim lại nhè nhẹ run lên. Nhưng rồi nhìn đến bàn tay ấm áp vững trãi vẫn luôn nắm chặt tay mình không buông, Shiho lại tự nhủ, không sao nữa rồi, cô còn có anh.

Ừ, không sao nữa, vì mình đã có nhau rồi.

 **Grey**


End file.
